Restarting an Unfinished game
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Time has passed and Toothless is really happy with his friends and Hiccup. Toothless has changed. But will a familiar face on shore remind him of someone. Possibly an old love. Does he remember? Or has he forgotten? Nothing stays the same, but not everything changes. Another question lies "Can you restart an unfinished game?" Sequel to 'Playing a game you can't win'. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! A LOT of people wanted a sequel. I really appreciate it. :). So, I hope you all enjoy this story. ^_^. As you all know, this is a Toothless/OC story. I really can stop writing it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or its characters. I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV **

Clear skies. Pure white snow. Fresh air. Big space. That's my island. That's the Snow Fury island. Dragons would call this 'paradise'. I call this prison. I don't mean to complain and I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat. I'm happy with what this island has given me. I just wish the population would have just been Toothless and I. It's been years since we moved towards this new island. It's been years of suffering and waiting. I'm almost fully matured, but not quite yet. Many are happy here. Why wouldn't they? There's nothing wrong with their life. Then there's me. I've lived with this hole in my heart for so long. I've even gotten used to it. I still miss Toothless so much. I always think of him. The thought of him has kept me going. Yeah, I know that does sound pretty corny. But it's true. Ever since that day, my brother has ordered guards all around the islands edge. No one can get in or out without my brother knowing. If you want to leave the island you have to ask and answer many questions from my brother.

He's so strict now, he even ordered Snow Fury's to guard me and my cave entrance. I've been stuck with them this whole time and I don't even know their names. Anyways, I spend most of my time stuck in my cave guarded, or walking around the territory, with guards next to me. Like I said, Prison. Luckily, I still get to hunt. My schedule is cave, walk, hunt, walk, hunt, cave, hunt, and cave. I hunt a lot. It's my only physical fun activity that I get to do. Plus, I'm not allowed to fly unless I'm hunting. It sucks. No joke. I have no one to talk to (I'm not sure where Melerd went. I think she stayed on the other island) and my brother keeps on trying to arrange me with other males. But, one day I will escape. I do have a plan. My plan is probably the worst. I'm not sure when I'll try it.

"Shadeswift" my brother called. Ugh.. I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice. Hurray! The dragon I just wanted to see. Sarcasm, gotta love it. He walked into my cave. He gave a nod to my guards at the entrance. They nodded back at him. I laid down and refused to look at him. I had an uninterested appearance. "I hope you have been having a pleasant day" my brother said. I didn't reply. He sighed. "Shadeswift, are you going to keep acting like this?" my brother asked. I continued to look else where. "I came to tell you that tomorrow is the day you accept your new mate" he said. My eyes widened.

"Tomorrow? I didn't know it was tomorrow! I don't want to be Flingwing's mate!" I exclaimed.

"So you are finally talking?" my brother asked.

"I didn't know this crap was tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"How could you not know?" my brother asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm held hostage and I'm not allowed to have contact with the outside world" I remarked.

"Watch your tongue!" he yelled.

"Yeah it's pink and I feel like sticking it out at you" I said sticking my tongue out.

"You're acting like-like- like him" my brother said. My face heated up with anger and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm glad I'm acting like him and it would've given me tons of pleasure if I ended up being a Night Fury, so I could look at your pissed-off face" I said. He growled and snarled loudly.

"I am NOT getting a mate and I'm certainly NOT being the new Alpha of this pack" I said.

"We have held this aside for too long" he said.

"I don't care. Hold it forever! Because MAYBE that's when I'll agree" I said.

"Shadeswift, we've tried multiple things. I even tried coupling you to another male, yet you refused" my brother said.

"I don't want another male. I want Darkwing" I said with a small growl.

"You are acting like a youngling that didn't get what they wanted. Someone had to make a sacrifice, and it had to be you" he said. I froze.

_'But one of us has to be strong. I think it should be you' _the words rang in my head.

"Sacrifice? That was not a sacrifice. What I did was so much more than a sacrifice. What I did- what YOU did, was rip away half of my heart and toss it away like it was trash and then pretending like nothing happened" I snapped.

"I thought it was some adolescent crush" he defended.

"Well it wasn't and you thought wrong" I said rolling my eyes.

"How long are you going to remember that male? That is the past. Tomorrow's your future and our packs future" he said. I have a light chuckle.

"Like I have a choice" I said bitterly giving him a glare. He started walking out of my cave.

"How did our relationship turn into a war?" my brother asked.

"When you stopped caring to realize" I replied. He sighed and flew out of my cave. I can't afford to risk tomorrow. I'm going to risk everything, and put my plan into action. I will not become anyone's mate. Now... how did that plan go?

* * *

**Night**

I took deep breathes. This is not a good plan. It's terrible! Crap, in all these years I was trapped, why couldn't I think of a good plan?! I'm so friken stupid! No, no, calm down. I have to try. I can't imagine what will happen to me if I fail. But, I will avoid thinking about that. I walked over to my two guards. These are specially trained guards. That's the only reason why I haven't knocked them out. Oh believe me, I've tried.

"Hey Guards! I'm hungry. Can you go get me some fish?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. One of them flew away leaving the other one watching me. Okay, I knew that would happen. I walked near the entrance. I saw the guard uncurl his tail and move a bit. I'm guessing that meant that he wouldn't let me go any farther.

"Look at the stars, aren't they illuminant. They're so pretty" I said. He berely glanced up and them and them looked straight ahead to his natural position. I guess I have to try harder.

"When you look at the stars, do you think of someone?" I asked. He glanced at them again.

"When I look at them, I can see peace and an old love I had. What about you? Can you see someone that you hold dear in your heart?" I asked sounding sincere. What can I say? Strict parent guardians create the best liars. He looked up and the sky and curled his tail. He gave me a nod and continued to be in deep thought while gazing at the stars. He didn't take his eyes off him. I gulped. Here's my chance. I took a huge leap and started flapping my wings as fast as they would go. I pushed forward and I made it near the boundary. Then, I heard a roar coming from my cave. The Guards from the boundary turned their attention towards me. Crap. I zoomed away from them. Although, I couldn't blend in the dark, I knew it would be hard for them to see me. I could hear flapping behind me. Okay, I made it this far in my plan. All I have to do is escape them. I forced myself to my left which made some Guards fall behind. Then I flew higher. Then, I realized that they weren't following me higher, but they were going under me. I quickened my pace, if it were possible.

Much time of fast flying passed. None of them seem to go away. I was very far from the island, but these Guards didn't stop! I did start to get ahead of them. But then they did something that surprise me. They started shooting snow-like fireballs at me! I felt something hot nearly land on my scales. I had to dodge them all. One hit my leg, another my tail, and one on my wing. They were going to keep shooting to me! I couldn't hide anywhere except the ocean. So I dove down passing the surprised guards and dunked myself into the ocean. I held my breathe and tried to swim forward but I couldn't see anything under water. I can't go into the air yet, they're probably expecting me to come up. So, I continued to swim the best of my ability. Which wasn't good. I wasn't keeping track if them time I was in the water thanks to the adrenaline I had. Suddenly, I get really dizzy and the images I saw were getting really hazy. My eyelids started closing and the last thing I saw were bubbles.

* * *

**Spoiler: Does anyone know where she's floating to? Yeah, anything that's in italics means that's it's a memory. Some memories are going to be one's that weren't shown in the previous story. So that's it, please review for chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Berk

**You guys truly amaze me. :). Thank you for all your kind reviews. That's why I'm updating a little earlier. I thank you (this is the only time I'll reply to your review)-**

**Ant9472- Thank you for being my first reviwerer :)**

**fernfury- Haha thanks! I'm glad you ask a lot of questions, they will be answered soon :)**

**Violetadelcielo- Muchas gracias. Me da gusto que te encante mi historia. Ojala que yo siga oyendo mas comentarios de ti :)**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings- Thanks cuz appreciate it**

**SmokeyStorm- Haha so true!**

**NeverUnseen- I'm glad you're amazed!**

**guest a- Definitely **

**Megadracosaurus- One of those is correct, and you're about to find out :)**

**Alex- I posted the chapter early so you're not dying XD jk**

**Guest- Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me**

**MoonTrekerAF- Muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho tu review. Nunca sabia que a las personas le importaba tanto mis historias. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu review :) y ojala que siga oyendo de ti. (Ya se que mi Español no es tan buena, pero ablo el Español de Mexico jaja)**

**Ya I'm THAT chick- Your bet might be right! *Happy dances with you***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Berk**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

It's been months since Hiccup and I defeated the Red Death. Dragons and humans on Berk live in peace. But not everything that happens is peaceful. Berk might be a small island, but a lot of things happen.

"What are you doing Toothless?" Stormfly asked all of a sudden. I sighed.

"I'm taking the day off. I'm tired of breaking up dragon fights and watching the island" I replied.

"Hiccup only does that once a day. C'mon, don't be such a lazy dragon!" Stormfly complained.

"Come on Stormfly, I was just starting to relax" I whined. She hopped over me.

"It's like you and fun are enemies" she said playfully. I rolled my eyes. I'll admit, I'm not the most laid-back dragon. I'm always cautious and wary most of the time. I don't like it when Hiccup or Berk is harmed in any way, I guess I can get, well, harsh.

"Alright, what is it you want to do?" I asked with a sigh. I got up from my comfortable spot on the grass.

"Astrid and Hiccup want to fly together. You know how they are" Stormfly said.

"Tell me about it. It gets annoying" I replied.

"Let them be, after all it's possible that they're in love" Stormfly said.

_'You're in love, you stupid Darkwing'_

_'Love is for suckers who don't have an excuse to be chasing their love interest.' _I blinked and shook my head. Weird.

"Lets go" I said. I flew off with Stormfly behind me. Hiccup made me a special tail. A tail that I could use on my own, and Hiccup can use when he wants to fly with me. So I guess life one Berk is pretty good.

"They were over here" Stormfly said. We flew down. I couldn't see Hiccup nor Astrid.

"Yeah, they sure look like they're over here" I said sarcastically. Stormfly looked around.

"Flying here is better than being a lazy dragon" Stormfly said joking.

"I was relaxing not being lazy" I remarked. Then I heards Hiccup's voice. My ears perked up. He and Astrid appeared. I jumped near Hiccup and smiled at him. He laughed.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said scratching behind my ear.

"So Hiccup, where are we flying to?" Astrid asked petting Stormfly.

"How about we fly near the Coast Line. Maybe we can see some wild Thunder-Drums" Hiccup replied.

"Alright, lets go" Astrid said hopping on Stormfly. I fixed and clicked my tail and Hiccup clicked his prosthetic to it. We took off. I smiled at the breeze. I wanted to go faster, but Stormfly wouldn't be able to keep up. We continued to fly towards the Coast. I looked at Astrid next to me and she was narrowing her eyes. I grunted at Hiccup.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I motioned my head towards Astrid. Hiccup noticed how Astrid was squinting her eyes at something below.

"Astrid what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, there's something white down there, maybe we should see what it is" Astrid replied.

"Alright" Hiccup replied. Stormfly and I dove down and landed on the sand. We walked closer to the water. Then, I spotted something that was being washed up by the sea.

"You were right, Astrid. There was something" Hiccup exclaimed.

"A dragon something" Astrid replied.

"I think that the dragon's un-conscience. Toothless, help get it out of the water" Hiccup said. I retracted my teeth and Stormfly helped me get the white dragon out of the water. We dragged the white dragon on the sand. I backed up and studied this dragon. It was a female. Her scales were as white as the pure white clouds. Her breathing was faint. I froze. My head started to ache and I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Are you okay, Toothless?" Stormfly asked. I didn't respond. I started to hear words.

_'I love you Toothless. I love you, always and for forever.'_

"She's still breathing! Toothless, go bring the others. Tell them to bring these items-

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

My eyelids started to open. I coughed. I was still tired and my body was aching. I could feel sand under my claws and the ocean waves crashing. I was about toblay my head back down. Then, I began to hear voices. My eyes snapped open. I jumped up and winced in pain.

"She's awake, but she's also hurt" a voice said. I looked in front of me and saw humans! Crap, they're gonna kill me. I hissed and threw a snow-like fireball at them. They backed up a bit. My wings ached too much so I couldn't fly away.

"This is taking to long, lets just trap her" another male human said. My heart raced and I growled in defense.

"No, we need to show her that she can trust us" a male human said. He came near me with the palm of his, uh, I think the name was 'hand', out. My eyes dilated a bit. "It's okay girl, we're not going to hurt you" the male said coming closer. He's not going to hurt me? That can't be right. I don't remember humans acting like this in the stories I was told. I sniffed his hand. I stepped back but didn't leave. "Come on, girl" the human said. I thought about it. They didn't look threatening. I didn't see any weapons or attacking positons. Before I could step forward, a contraption was dropped on me. As soon as it did, I started to growl and snarl. I gave a big jump and the whole thing snapped shut. I bit the contraption and I could tell that it was metal. I shook and banged myself against the contraption in order to try to get out. I hurt myself even more but I felt over whelmed at the sudden new thing trapping me. I wasn't angry, I was kind of scared. I growled loudly and glared the lying human. He said that they weren't going to hurt me.

"Snotloud! Why'd you do that? The cage is scaring her! She was just about to come forward" the lying male said.

"That was taking too long. At least she won't run away now" the other male said.

"She won't trust us, either" a human female said.

"Lets just take her to the Dragon Achademy to treat her wounds" another male said. Gods, how many humans are there? They kept talking and I looked around this metal thing to try to escape. Suddenly, I felt the metal thing being lifted up in the air. I looked down and panicked. I shook the cave as I glanced every where. I looked above and saw dragons. Other species of dragons that I've never seen before. I started taking deep breathes. I growled more and shook the cage more banging my body on it as I kept panicking.

"Woah, this one is REALLY wild. Maybe the most wildest Hiccup's met" a two headed dragon said. I stopped and looked at them. One head saw me.

"Hi, do you talk?" he asked. I looked at him with wide eyes and tilted my head in curiously.

"At least you got her to stop shaking the cage" a red dragon that was carrying the metal contraption said. I growled and decided to just curl up and lay down. Then I saw that they were taking me inside a round surrounding place.

"We're going to get the medical supplies, do not let her out" the smallest male said leaving with the female. Medical supplies? The remaining humans stood and attempted to near me. I growled at them and they stood where they were. They murmured and stared at me. Then, the dragons neared me. I didn't do anything but look at them with big eyes.

"Do you talk?" the two headed dragon asked. I didn't reply, I was too engrossed by their appearance.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to" the red dragon joked.

"I know how to talk. I just never seen your type of species before" I said. Their eyes widened. I didn't realize that the other humans arrived. I groaned. Then, a female dragon butted in making the other dragons leave.

"Then what type of species are you? And why did you attack?! Why are you here!?" a spiked tail dragon asked. I was annoyed at her sudden burst.

"I'm a Snow Fury" I replied simply.

"Why are you here?!" she asked. I said nothing. She growled and went some where else. Suddenly, I saw a something black come in. My ears perked up. I tried to get a better view. I jumped and pushed the cage. Then my eyes locked with a pair of green.

"Toothless?" I asked.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**


	3. Chapter 3 Is it you?

**I feel so special! :) I can't believe you guys. Really, I love you all! Thank you-**

**Huennekens**

**fernfury**

**SmokeyStorm**

**guest a**

**Guest**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

**justanotherperson**

**theguest**

**Violetadelcielo**

**who knows**

**NeverUnseen**

**Alex**

**Axel **

**deathmark38**

**Love2readFantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is it you?**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I waited until my headache dissapeared and I went inside the Dragon Academy. I saw the cage and my friends around it. I was about to go towards Hiccup until I saw Stormfly. She stopped in front of me and she looked pissed.

"What happened?" I asked no knowing if I should ask.

"It's that dragon, she almost attcked the humans, she almost broke the cage, and she won't talk" Stormfly said angrily.

"Did she at least tell you something?" I asked.

"All she said is that she's a Snow Fury, then she didn't answer any of my other questions" Stormfly replied. Snow Fury? I've heard of that species before...

"I'm going to see what Hiccup says about this, and then, I'll go talk to the new dragon" I said. She nodded. I walked towards Hiccup. He spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Toothless, I was wondering where you went" Hiccup said petting me. I looked towards the cage and my eyes locked with the female dragons. Her eyes were red-orange with yellow tinted at the edges.

_"Are you albino, or are your eyes naturally like that?"_

_"My eyes are natually like that"_

"Toothless?" the white female dragon asked. I jumped a little at her voice. It's the voice I've always been hearing.

"I'm guessing you've seen the new dragon awake. She's been a little anxious, do you think you can calm her, so we can treat her injuries?" Hiccup asked. I made a noise and nodded at him. I narrowed my eyes at her as I sat down across from her. Why does she seen so... strange or.. familiar?

"Been a while, huh, Toothless?" she asked.

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

He stared at me more, as if he were figuring out an unreadable code.

"I don't think I've had the time to meet you yet, but I'm impressed that you learned my name quickly" he said. What the... I KNOW this is Darkwing. It looks like him, he has the same piercing green-yellow eyes, and same voice, besides the fact that his look and voice has matured a bit.

"You don't know me?" I asked skeptically. My chest pained and I felt like my heart sunk low. My injuries seemed to hurt more.

"No, but I do know that you've attempted to attack and cause harm, am I right?" he asked sternly. My eyes widened. He doesn't know who I am and he's acting like this? H-how? Why? Am I wrong? Is it him? Maybe I've been getting my hopes too high and thinking that the first Night Fury I see is him. He said his name WAS Toothless. There can't be another dragon with the exact same name I gave him. I don't know though, I'm starting to have my doubts. Is this the male that I loved when I was a young adolescent Snow Fury? I backed up a bit.

"Are you going to answer my question?" the Night Fury named Toothless asked harshly. I looked at him. His posture was head raised, his body was sitting up straight, his claws were visible, and he spoke harshly with authority. This-this, was not my nonchalant Toothless. This is a familiar, yet unrecognizable stranger. A dragon that I know, yet, don't know. My face heated up with anger because of his harshness.

"No. I simply defended myself towards these humans. By the way, maybe if you weren't so HARSH, I'd answer the question faster" I remarked. His eyes narrowed.

"If you're here to harm Berk, you'll can bet that I'd be the first one to prevent it" he said.

"Berk? What's Berk?" I asked.

"Berk is this island. Now, why did you try to harm these humans?" he asked. This island is called Berk?

"One question at a time! Like I said, I was using self-defense" I replied.

"They weren't doing anything to you, you had no reason to attack" this Night Fury Toothless said.

"What'd you want me to do? After waking up from drowning and un conscienceness and seeing humans for the first time, with the only knowledge that they were killers, you wanted me to automatically be their friend?" I asked. I didn't realize that I was getting close to his muzzle, as I com-backed his words. He snorted and backed up.

"Why didn't you give them a chance?" he asked.

"I was about to, but then I ended up in this metal prison" I replied laying down and licking the burns I had. He turned away and said nothing.

"You should know that dragons and humans are at peace in this island. My human friend will treat your wounds, and I warn you now, I will be watching that you don't do anything to threaten anybody here" he said.

"Will they let me out?" I asked with my ears perking up.

"Yes, but keep in mind what I just told you. Once I set my eyes on something, I become determined. There's no stopping it and it can include stopping you from attacking humans" he said walking away. I froze. Some of those words are the exact same words he told me years ago. That can't be a coincidence. Some of my doubt wore off. I half smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Toothless" I called. He turned around.

"I bet that's a useful habit" I said finishing the words he told my years ago. Toothless' eyes widened and dilated. He blinked and shook his head. He turned around and walked away. I can't shake off all my doubt yet, but something tells me that for a split second, he remembered me. I shrugged it off. I lied down and waited. Then, I heard the light foot steps of humans. My ears perked up and I snapped my head towards them.

"Don't worry girl, we just want to heal your injuries, I promise we won't hurt you. All you have to do is come here. If you want, you don't even have make unnecessary contact with us" the same young male said in a soothing voice. I could feel Toothless narrow his eyes at me watching if I make a wrong step. Gods, someone turned into a wary protective dragon. I turned my attention to metal being opened. I stepped out taking in my new surroundings for the first time. I looked at the whole bunch of humans.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup" the young male said.

* * *

**Yes, I'll admit, it was a short chapter. Next chapter will maybe be Tuesday if I keep getting a lot of reviews like this. Next chapter, Toothless and Shadeswift will talk more and more events will happen, I don't want to give to much away. Thank you and please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Thanks a lot

**I'm not sure this is even summer. The other day it was 64 degrees! BTW are you for-real? This many reviews! You all deserve this chapter. (Questions will be answered later :3, Axel and Alex you are really funny)-**

**Huennekens**

**paranoiac666**

**guest a**

**justanotherperson**

**NeverUnseen**

**Dawnsky4**

**Alex**

**Axel**

**Violetadelcielo**

**Guest**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**Love2readFantasy**

**who knows**

**fernfury**

**deathmark38**

**Marlen**

**Turtle**

* * *

**Chapter** **4: Thanks a lot**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

Hiccup, was an interesting name, he's also an weird/interesting person. I learned the names of the other humans too. I'm not sure which name goes to which human, but'll figure it out. Now, I very stood still so Hiccup could rub some liquid on my burns. Plus, because Toothless didn't keep his eyes off me, and not in a good way. I looked at where I was, and the entrance of this shelter. Maybe if I can't attack, I can escape. Then, I turned my attention to the humans who were looking at me.

"I wonder what dragon gave you these burns. I've never seen any fireballs like this" Hiccup said. I sadly sighed.

"What do you think, Hiccup? You think she's a Night Fury?" a female (named either Astrid or Ruffnut) asked. They think I'm a Night Fury?! Oh boy, these humans sure are clueless.

"Possibly. I don't know, Astrid. Her scales are white, and Toothless' scales are black. His eyes are green, her eyes are orange-red" Hiccup said. (So her name's Astrid.) At least Hiccup's starting to notice the facts.

"I think she is a Night Fury. But, you gotta admit, she does have amazing orange-red eyes" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and nodded as he bandaged my forearm. He stood up and backed up. I looked at my wounds and moved around. Then I crouched down. Hiccup frowned.

"What is she doing?" he asked. I spread my wings and started flying towards the entrance. I winced a bit, but I kept flying. My wings were unsteady, but I kept trying. I heard something behind me and once I turned around, I saw Toothless flying after me. I groaned. I don't think I would've been able to get far, anyways. I was forced to land on the sand by the water. My injuries were really hurting at this point. Toothless also landed. Great, just GREAT. He stomped over to me angrily.

"WHAT were you-" he said before he cut himself off.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I cut myself off as I scented unknown dragons come near. The female dragon's eyes widened. I turned to her with a questioning look.

"Toothless please, don't tell" she said sadly but urgently.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those dragons are coming for me, please don't tell them I'm here" she said.

"If they're coming for you, why shouldn't I tell? After all, didn't you want to leave?" I asked sternly.

"Toothless please, you don't understand my situation. The whole point I'm here, is because I was running away. Please don't give me away" she said with begging eyes and shaking body. Was she that scared? I groaned.

"Listen, Snow Fury female, I ca-" I got cut off by two white-scaled dragons arriving in front of me. I turned around and saw that the female was gone. I turned around and faced the other dragons.

"What brings you to my island?" I asked narrowing my eyes. They cleared their throats.

"We are looking for a run away Snow Fury. Have you seen her?" one of them asked. I stood silent. I cleared my throat and hesitated.

"I haven't seen any Snow Fury's besides you" I replied warily with my claws being shown.

"Are you sure? What is your name?" the other one asked.

"You have no right to ask me who I am when you're in my territory. In fact I should be asking you" I said threatningly. They looked surprised and they backed up.

"Uh, alright, we just wanted to advise you to keep on the look out for a female Snow Fury with orange eyes. The Alpha from the Snow Fury island is looking for her. She is very dangerous" they said.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said. They nodded and flew away. Dangerous? I glided over to where the female dragon was hiding.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" I said. She came out of her hiding spot

"Like what?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why were they here?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern" she said dissmissing me. I stepped in front of her.

"If they come to this island asking for you because the Alpha of an island wants you and says that you're dangerous and I lie for YOU which can put this island in danger, then it concerns me" I said. She half glared at me and I sharply glared at her. If there's anything I hate, it's a dragon challenging me. She sighed and avoided my glare.

"I left because I was kept there on that island, almost like a prisoner. Something happened, that made my brother order guards to always surround me-" I said before I got cut off.

"What happened, what'd you do?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you because that is personal! Anyways, I decided to think of a plan to run away from my brother since he was going to force me to get a mate I don't want. Since, he's the Alpha, I didn't have any choice. So I escaped, and the guards started shooting me down and I ended up drowning" I said not giving him the back story.

"So now they're looking for you and who knows what they're going to do if they don't find you? Why'd you have to bring your problems on Berk? Now here I am, risking Berk for you. This is going to turn up a mess. Why'd you even come here-are you listening to me? I don't even know your name" I said. I looked at her and I couldn't tell if she was listening or non paying attention.

"What happens when I inturupt your arguing with my arguing? We get two arguing dragons? What happens when we get two arguing dragons? We get a mess of words. Now that you finally finished, let ME talk" she said with her ears flat on her head.

"Go ahead, say what you have to say" I said sarcastically nicely.

"I didn't choose yo come here, I drowned, nor did I choose your human to find me" I said.

"He saved your life" I said.

"Then don't complain" she said. Strangley, I knew she was right, but I wasn't going to tell her. We stood silent of a while.

"Thanks for covering for me. I know it wasn't easy to do" she said.

"You welcome. I don't exactly regret covering for you. I don't think that they'll be back in a while" I said. More quietness. We avoided making eye contact and we just stood there.

"Shadeswift" she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name's Shadeswift" she said. Shadeswift? That is a very different name, but I can't help but feel like I've heard it before.

"Well, nice to finally know your name, Shadey, I-" I cut myself off and she snapped her head and her eyes widened. I felt my face heat up. Where did that nick name come from?!

"I'm sorry, I didn't what I was saying, Shadeswift" I said embarrassed. She smiled.

"Nice to finally introduce myself, Toothless" she said. I tilted my head. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I feel like this isn't the first time she's introduced herself to me.

* * *

**I was going to finish this earlier, but my brother kept distracting me. How am I supposed to finish when a tall guy is singing in front of you? Well, that besides the point. Thank you so much everybody. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Long day

**Meh, my bro is good/bad singer. XD I actually came up with these stories from listening to two songs. I'm not kidding. BTW: Alex, it takes a lot to freak me out! (Italics means that dragons are talking only when humans are present or also talking) I thank these peoples-**

**Huennekens**

**deathmark38**

**Turtle**

**fernfury**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Cody**

**guest a**

**justanotherperson**

**Alex**

**Axel**

**EPiikcookies**

**NeverUnseen**

**Violetadelcielo**

**Love2readFantasy**

**who knows**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Long day**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

He called my Shadey. Nobody, but I mean NOBODY has called me that, but him. Coincidence? I don't think so. If it is him, why won't he recognize me? I'm not so sure that I want to leave this island any more. This Night Fury has traits of Darkwing, but how can I truly know if it's him? Suddenly, I felt a strong push that snapped my out of my thoughts. Toothless and I were flying until I realized that he pushed me. I stumbled and landed. I watched Toothless zoom right behind me.

"Can't you wait until you're on the ground before you go into another universe, like your thoughts? You almost crashed into that house!" Toothless scolded. I blinked and half glared at him.

"Geez, sorry" I said rolling my eyes. His looked softened.

"Sorry?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" I replied shrugging me shoulders.

"Sorry? That's it?" he asked again with the same disbelief as the last question.

"Did you expect an argument?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and I could tell that he was embarrassed. I smirked.

"I don't really see the point in arguing if you have a point" I said plainly.

"I'm not really used to that. You know, apologizing is weird and foreign in this island" Toothless said beginning to walk.

"Well, someone special did say that I was a _rare type of female_" I said remembering his words. Toothless' ear twitched and he stopped. He looked hesitant, but he continued walking.

* * *

**At the Dragon Academy; _Toothless POV_ **

Hiccup had to re bandage her wounds again. I sat there right beside Hiccup.

"Well, hopefully next time you won't run away" Hiccup said joking a bit. Hiccup and his friends observed Shadeswift, especially Fishlegs.

"Hiccup any chance we can write about this Night Fury in the Book of Dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

_"Hold up now, Night Fury?! They've got to be kidding me!" _Shadeswift complained.

_"I don't see what's so wrong about being a Night Fury"_ I said smirking innocently.

_"It should be offensive to both of us" _Shadeswift muttered a bit irriatated.

"Yeah, I mean she is a NIGHT FURY. A NIGHT FURY!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Shadeswift's ear twitched with annoyance. Then I saw that she used her tail to hit his head. I growled at her and she merely rolled her eyes and backed up.

"Oww! What I say?" Tuffnut asked. Shadeswift gathered visible rocks in the Academy and put them in the middle of Hiccup and his friends. I was wary of what she was up to. I could sense that she was about to fire breathe so I pulled Hiccup and his friends back. After she was done, there were white rocks on the ground alined to look like a snowflake. Every human awed.

"Why did the Night Fury put rocks there?" Snotlout asked. She growled and I stood alert if she tried something. Hiccup narrowed his eyes while thinking.

"Night Fury" Hiccup said. Shadeswift growled. Then he looked on the ground and studied the snowflake.

"Snowflake?" he asked. Shadeswift purred and growled.

"Snow?" Hiccup asked. She purred. For some reason I felt all warm inside every time she purred. It's a familiarly weird feeling and I can't seen to put my claw on it. Then I saw that Shadeswift nodded her head forward so Hiccup could continue. Hiccup noticed this.

"Snow... dragon?" Astrid asked trying. Shadeswift shook her head and motioned to me. My ear twitched a bit.

"Oh, I got it! She's a Snow-" Fishlegs started.

"Fury" Hiccup finished.

"That must be a rare species, just like the Night Fury!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Toothless, do you think that she'd let us do some tests so we could write it for the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked. I turned towards Shadeswift expectantly. She frowned and shook her head.

"_Nope, not gonna happen. I don't even know what that is and I'm denying" _she said hastily. I half glared at her and shook my head at Hiccup.

"I don't think we can, guys" Hiccup said.

"Why?" Snotlout and Tuffnut complained.

"She's a wild Dragoness, we don't want to chase her off this island, she could get even more hurt, she already has wounds" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup she's a rare species" Fishlegs said.

"I know, maybe later, if she has more trust in us. Besides, I'd rather keep her not overwhelmed and safe, than for her to hurt herself again" Hiccup replied. The other humans agreed. Then, they basically chatted their human talk amongst each other. I lazily listened. Until, I noticed Shadeswift wander off into the other side, where the other dragons were. I sighed and followed her. I watched her from a distance. When she was over there, Hookfang popped up in front of her.

"Hi! You're the Snow Fury that made the snowflake. I'm Hookfang, and you're name is?" Hookfang introduced. I narrowed my eyes deeply into a glare. Hookfang and I don't get along that well, mostly since he's attcked Hiccup twice, he thinks he's the best, and his riders relationship with Hiccup doesn't help anything.

"I'm Shadeswift. What kind of species are you?" Shadeswift asked tilting her head. Hookfang smirked which made me harden my glare.

"First, there's Meatlug over there. She's shy, but she's a Gronckle. Then, there's Barf and Belch, those two that are fighting. They're a Hideous Zippleback. Then Stormfly, I think she doesn't like you. She's a Deadly Nadder. Then me. I'm a Monstrous Nightmare and I can turn myself on FIRE!" Hookfang bragged. I rolled my eyes. Oh boy.

"Really? You can do that? That's amazing!" Shadeswift exclaimed. Then somethink inside me raged. For some reason I felt angry, not at Shadeswift, but at Hookfang. I've never felt this anger before. Well, I've never felt this angry at him. I decided to come near them.

"So... I was thinking that you and-" I cut Hookfang off by clearing my throat and throwing him a glare and he returned it.

"Shadeswift, the sun is going to go down, maybe you should find a near by shelter" I suggested still keeping my glare on Hookfang.

"I guess you have it pretty tuff, since you have Toothless around. I know he can be a little, strict" Hookfang said. Shadeswift gave a little laugh. I shoved Hookfamg when Shadeswift wasn't looking.

"Goodbye, Hookfang. Goodbye Toothless" she said.

* * *

**_Shadeswift_**_ **POV**_

I started to walk away.

"Wait! Shadeswift, where are you going to go?" a voice asked. I knew that was Toothless.

"I dunno. Some where random" I said shrugging.

I'll go with you. I don't want your wounds opening, or you getting hurt. Nor do I trust you with these villagers around" Toothless said. I gave a small smile. Oh yeah, he's definitely going because he cares.

"Why don't I come?" Hookfang suggested. Before I could speak, Toothless barged in.

"No! I think I have this under control, Hookfang" Toothless said glaring while Hookfang glared back. Before I could say goodbye, Toothless pushed me out. Then, I saw that he went to Hiccup. I saw that Toothless motioned his head towards me and Hiccup laughed and nodded his head. I'm not sure what else he said, but it sounded friendly and Toothless smiled. He returned.

"Come on, I'll show you a place" Toothless said. I nodded and took off after him. We passed humans. I shivered. These are lots of humans. We also passed green trees and, well, lots of green plants. What caught my attention, was a beautiful peaceful cove with a huge lake and a calm surrounding. Once I landed I awed in silence.

"This is the cove, and you're welcome to stay here" Toothless said. I jumped and flew around looking every where and even skimming across the water.

"This is amazing. But, where do you stay?" I asked.

"I stay with my best friend, Hiccup" he replied. I looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, what are you doing in a place filled with humans? You once said that humans were 'stupid creatures that unable to defend themselves and to weak to exist'" I said.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Darkwing and Shadeswift continue to hang upside down on a tree talking. _

_"Okay, okay, I know all your likes and dislikes. How about you tell me about your opinions" Shadeswift said. _

_"An opinion of what?" Darkwing asked. _

_"How about... Humans!" Shadeswift suggested. _

_"Well in MY opinion, humans are stupid creatures that unable to defend themselves and to weak to exist" Darkwing replied. _

_"C'mon, that's a bit TOO harsh. I don't like them, but it doesn't mean I hate them" Shadeswift said. _

_"Well, I do" Darkwing replied. _

_"Who knows, maybe one day you'll live with them" Shadeswift said. _

_"Ha, doubt it" he replied. _

* * *

"I do remember saying that, but, how do you know?" Toothless asked narrowing his eyes while thinking. I gave him a weak smile.

"I guess we have been apart for a long time" I whispered. I'm not sure if Toothless heard the words I said.

"Nevermind, what about Berk?" I asked.

"What about Berk?" Toothless asked.

"Does it snow?" I asked.

"Yes, it snows and hails. Why do you ask? Feeling home sick?" Toothless asked.

"The name of my species does imply that we're adapted to the snow" I said grinning.

"Oh, look at you, talking all smart" Toothless said annoyed with a hint of amusment. I smiled a bit.

"Always. So, what is you do on the island of Berk?" I asked.

"We dragons have trained humans and we let them ride us. Hiccup is my rider. I like to fly with him and learn new tricks. From time to time we have races with other dragons and their riders. I'm also the one to split up dragon fights. There's more, but I just like to see what happens each day we live it" Toothless said. I smiled.

"Nice, you seem pretty comfortable here" I said honestly while flopping down and rolling around the grass tobget comfortable. He looked at me tilting his head with big eyes in a questioning look. I adore that look! That's the look I missed so much. I felt heat rush to my face.

"You know, if your brother is the Alpha, and you were the one supposed to be the next Alpha, shouldn't you be all, proper and such?" Toothless asked.

"If I was NORMAL, maybe. But if you have enough defiance in you, like me, you tend to end up like this" I said. He rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Then, how else to you describe yourself?" Toothless asked.

"Well, right now, I'm an energetic Snow Fury. I guess I've been stuck inside a cave so long that I have lots of energy to wear out. I also don't like having a pole up my tail. I can be sarcastic at times, and if I really don't like you, I tend to give you bad remarks and comebacks" I said.

"Pole up your tail?" Toothless questioned.

"Yeah, if someone says that to you, it meams that you're too strict and not fun" I said.

"Are you implying that I have a pole up my tail?" Toothless asked sounding irritated.

"Pshh, no.. I mean, I don't know you, I guess only time will tell" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"The Snow Fury's that were here yesterday said that you were dangerous" he said.

"Nah, I'm not dangerous. Unless I get mad! But as you've seen, I don't get mad that often" I replied. Toothless grinned with amusement.

"I can't help but laugh at your personality and at the way you act" Toothless said.

"And I can't help but laugh at you caution for anything dangerous" I said cheekily. He rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Ya know, you're different, I feel like you've changed" I said.

"Well, someone told me that nothing stays the same" he replied.

* * *

**Have you noticed that Toothless and Shadeswift kinda switched each others personalities? Haha not for long (unless you guys don't want them to) Ugh.. I tried to finish as fast as I could. The flash back was not shown in the previous story, I know. Thank you and please review and I will update ASAP. :) Oh and so far, there will be 12 Chapters in this story. **


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

**Ugh, laziness have kept distracting me. But I will keep on typing! I thank you-**

**deathmark38**

**paranoiac666**

**who knows**

**Toothless-the-nightfury**

**Guest A**

**justanotherpersn**

**Marlen**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings **

**MoonTrekerAF**

**Axel**

**Alex**

**NeverUnseen**

**Guest**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Violetadelcielo**

**Guest c**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

Shadeswift froze after I said my statement. I shifted uncomfortably wondering if I should've said that.

"Who told you that?" she asked narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Well, I'm not actually sure, I don't really remember" I admitted with a shrug. I saw her body posture slump.

"What's-" before I could finish I heard a voice call me. The voice belonged to Stormfly. I turned around and faced her.

"It's late, Hiccup might start to look for you, so I thought I'd come and get you" Stormfly said.

"You should go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless" Shadeswift said sweetly.

"No nose goodbye?" I automatically said without thinking. Once I said it, Shadeswift turned a bit red, but she smiled.

"Goodbye" she said before she flew on the other side of the cove to rest. I cleared my throat in embarrassment. Stormfly narrowed her eyes at Shadeswift.

"I guess I hadn't realized how late it was getting" I said beginning to walk away.

"What was that about?" Stormfly asked a bit harsh.

"What was 'what' about?" I asked narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"We barely met her and can hardly trust her and you're already friends with her and making remarks like that?" Stormfly asked. I rolled my eyes. I didn't really like the way she was talking about Shadeswift.

"Really? So what exactly, is your opinion on her, by the way, her name is Shadeswift" I said acting harsh the way she did.

"Well, I think that she's a lier and un-trust worthy dragon. What do you think about her?" Stormfly asked. I was taken back at her response.

"I don't know, she doesn't really seem dangerous. I think she's familiar. Have we ever seem her on Berk before?" I asked.

"I wouldn't remember" she said.

"I just wanted to know" I muttered.

"Oh, so, a pretty dragon comes on Berk, and you suddenly want to know everything about her?!" Stormfly snapped. My eyes widened at her response. It's not for sure, but it might be possible that Stormfly's jealous. Maybe talking about Shadeswift with her isn't such a good idea. I looked around to see a way to get out of this conversation. I spotted Hiccup.

"Thank you Stormfly, for walking back home with me. Have a nice night" I said.

"You too" she muttered. She walked away and I walked over to Hiccup. He saw me and smiled. Once I reached me he scratched behind my ear.

"Hey Toothless, I sure hope you had some progress in calming and welcoming the new dragoness on Berk" Hiccup said. I nodded.

"I'm glad, do you think she'd like the idea of seeing people yet?" Hiccup asked. I hesitated and shrugged.

"Great answer, bud, it really helped" Hiccup joked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and nudged him forward and he laughed. We both walked to the house. I blew a fire ball to make fire.

"Thank you Toothless" Stoick said. I nodded. Later on, Hiccup talked with his dad, but he avoided the subject of Shadeswift. I ate my fish and went upstairs to my stone slab to sleep.

"What do you think, Toothless? Should I tell him tomorrow, or when he's in a good mood?" Hiccup asked getting into his bed. He's going to have to wait a moon cycle before he can get Stoick in a good mood. I simply nodded.

"Gee, Thanks. Well, Goodnight bud" Hiccup said.

_"Goodnight" _I said, which probably sounded like a grunt to him.

* * *

_**Dream; Toothless POV**_

_I looked around my surroundings. This wasn't Berk. There were trees that looked like a forest, but one far different than Berk's. On another side, there was mountains of snow, but on the side I was in, there was only grasses and greens. How did I even get here? _

_"Toothless!" I heard a voice call. It sounded like the one I always hear in my head. I turned my head and saw... Shadeswift?! Except, she looked younger, less matured. Her eyes more orange than red. _

_"Shadeswift?" I asked in confusion. She looked very worried. _

_"I have to leave" she said. My eyes widened. _

_"W-why?" I asked sadly. _

_"I can't have my brother catch us" Shadeswift said. Then she flew away. _

_"Wait! What do mean? Don't go!" I yelled. Then everything started swirling around. _

* * *

I woke up practically jumping. Without thinking, I flew out my window and towards the cove. I rushed through and saw Shadeswift sleeping. I sighed in relief. I was about to turn back, but them again, I should stay here, just in case. Better safe than sorry. I curled myself from a distance and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up stirring. Once I my eyelids opened, I noticed Shadeswift starring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked stretching.

"I don't know, not long" she replied with a small shrug.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Cause I didn't want you to snap at me and you look adorable when you sleep" Shadeswift said. I felt a bit embarrassed at her compliment.

"By the way, didn't you say that you slept some where else?" Shadeswift asked.

"I just wanted to see my favorite Snow Fury" I teased. Wait a second... I don't tease. Not with anyone, maybe with Stormfly and Hiccup, but why with her. I just met her. I don't know why being around Shadeswift makes me say these things. For some reason, it feels... natural to give her responses like that.

"I'm the only Snow Fury you like" she said with a laugh.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you don't go hurt any humans and that the humans don't come here" I said lying. She bought it.

"I appreciate your caring Toothless" she said.

"Ehh, well, I wouldn't say 'caring'-" then she cut me off.

"Shhh! Don't ruin the moment Toothless. Just say you care, and there will we no argument" she said.

"I thought you didn't like to argue" I said smirking.

"I have my moments" she said.

"Moments?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Well, I'm going to go hunting. I'll be right back" Shadeswift said jumping. Before she could fly away I held her tail with my front paw. She tried to keep running, unaware that I was holding her tail. I let go of it and she rolled over. She landed on her back. Then, something caught my attention. On her stomach, there was a row of black scales. The row pattern looked like the end of a sharp spear. There were no more black scales besides those. Heat rushed to my face as I realized that I was staring at her stomach. I shook my head. Why was I even staring at her stomach in the first place?

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked clearing my throat. She stood up.

"I'm going hunting for animals" she said. I sighed and shook my head. Shadeswift looked at me obliviously.

"You can't do that" I said obviously.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because dragons on Berk only eat fish and not other animals" I said.

"So I'm only supposed to eat fish, and I can't hunt?" she asked disappointed.

"Berk's fishes are good" I said. I went over to the lake and caught a fish. I motioned her to to try. Surprisingly, she didn't complain about the lack of hunting other animals. We both caught fish and sat a distance away from each other.

"Isn't it weird?" I asked.

"What's weird, besides you?" she asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Kidding! So, what's weird?" Shadeswift asked.

"How both species look almost exactly alike, except for the color of scales" I said.

"That is weird" she said. I took a deep breath.

"Shadeswift, I don't want to sound rude, but why do you have black scales?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"You noticed?" she asked. I hesitantly nodded.

"I don't know why. When I was an adolescent, those scales turned black. My brother blamed someone because of it. Only those scales turned black, the rest of them stood white" she explained.

"Who did he blame?" I asked.

"Well... uh, do you want to know why my brother ordered guards to be around me all the time?" Shadeswift asked. I nodded.

"Years ago, we Snow Fury's and Night Fury's shared an island. One half covered with grass and forests and the other covered with snow" she said.

"There are more Night Fury's?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"Yeah, a full pack of them" Shadeswift replied. There are more? I never knew an island actually existed with Night Fury's in it.

"Except, Both of our species are forbidden to meet or go into the other territory if it wasn't theirs. We didn't actually get along. One day, while by the boundary, I met a Night Fury. I was very scared. Later on, he kept coming back, and I began to know him better. Soon, we fell in love. Then, because of a snitch, my brother found out. We were planning on running away, but they captured him. The Night fury Alpha eventually found out and came. A decision was made, that the Snow Fury's move out of the island forever. I had to say goodbye to my love, which was the hardest thing I've ever done. Years later, I finally escaped and here I am" she said. I noticed her orange red eyes darken with sadness. My head-ache came back but I ignored it.

"You're brother blamed him, right? But, what happened to him?" I asked a little jealous of this other Night Fury. She gave me a bitter smile.

"That's not important. How about you tell me about your past" she said. I frowned.

"The truth is, that I don't remember any of my past before I was enslaved by a huge dragon. It's a long story and I'll tell you later, but Hiccup shot me down out of the air and once I violently hit the ground, I forgot all of my past" I said. Her ears perked up. Shadeswift looked very interested suddenly.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she asked.

"I do hear voices and I do have dreams, but I can't tell if they're memories, or if I'm just making it up" I said.

* * *

**Dang my brother is being annoying! I guess it is my fault for not ignoring him. Hope you likes this chapter, please review and I love you guys :) BTW: Toothless' dream isn't a memory, it's just a dream.**


	7. Chapter 7 Always hearing Shadeswift

**I have two brothers. An older one and a younger one. I can't tell which one is more annoying. But, that's life. I thank these peoples- (BTW I thank everybody for helping me reach 90 reviews!)**

**SmokeyStorm**

**NeverUnseen**

**fernfury**

**Huennekens**

**Marlen**

**Axel**

**Alex**

**Love2readFantasy**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**who knows**

**Violetadelcielo**

**Guest**

**deathmark38**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Always hearing Shadeswift**

* * *

_**Toothless POV**_

Shadeswift stared blankly at me. Why do I always feel like regretting my words when I'm talking to this female?! I decided to sit instead of laying on the grass.

"Then you really don't remember who you were?" Shadeswift asked tilting her head.

"No! I don't!" I snapped. Her ears were flat on her head as she narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed and looked down.

"But, like I said, I do hear voices in my head. Though I'm not sure what they mean" I replied. I suddenly wanted to stop this conversation.

"What do they say?" she asked.

"Ehh, well, I don't remember... I hear them randomly and I never actually try to remember what they say" I replied. She stood silent. Her paws tapped lightly on the grass and she didn't keep her eyes off me.

"Do you know the name of Darkwing?" she asked. My eyes widened at the name the Red Death called me. Now it was me who stood silent. I didn't know what to tell her. If I say yes, what'll she say? Why's she asking me so many questions?

"Shadeswift!" another voice called. My mind was so clouded, that I didn't hear Hookfang or sense Stormfly come. I'm not sure if I should be relieved or angry that Hookfang started talking. Then, I noticed Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout also arrive. Hookfang started talking with Shadeswift, which was kinda annoying since I was talking to her first. I went over to Hiccup. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Hookfang. I grinned as I walked over to Hiccup.

"Hey Toothless, I was wondering where you went this morning. I almost got worried" Hiccup said. I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"I said 'almost'" he replied. I shook my head with a small smile. I looked at Astrid and nodded her a hello.

"Hey Toothless" Astrid greeted. I flashed her a small smile. Then, I looked over to Stormfly, who was grooming herself. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt. So I turned my attention to Shadeswift, Hookfang and Snotlout, who was trying to get closer with Shadeswift. I saw Hiccup and Astrid warily watching him.

"Why don't you and me go to the village together?" Hookfang invited. It boiled my blood to see him talking to her, or even making contact with her. Heck, I'd prefer him not even looking at her.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel that comfortable with humans" Shadeswift said. I decided to step in and interrupt the conversation.

"Maybe you should try to get along with humans. It would benefit for both of your safety" I said while warily keeping my eye on Snotlout. He noticed this.

"Hello Toothless, fancy meeting you here" Snotlout said puffing his chest. "Hey Astrid! Look! See, the dragon is not even attacking me, it means she trusts me!" Snotlout called.

"Ha, yeah right" Shadeswift said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Astrid rolled her eyes and went to drag Snotlout back.

"You aren't doing anything but scaring her with all your yelling" Astrid scolded. Shadeswift laughed at the sight.

"If you don't want to go for a walk around the village, how about we fly around?" Hookfang asked. I rolled my eyes at his invite. Shadeswift hesitated and avoided eyes contact with him, but she looked at me instead. She glanced at both of us, but in my opinion, she kept more eye contact with me.

"I'd invite you, Toothless, but I don't think you can fly" he said boasting in his sentence. Shadeswift looked confused.

"Actually, I can! I guess you weren't bright enough to notice" I snapped while showing him my tail.

"Don't go saying that I'm not bright, I'm not the one who got caught during the raids and lost his-" I cut him off.

"If that hadn't happened, your head would've ended up on a humans wall, maybe you be thanking me!" I growled. I heard the humans look and notice our growls. Then, Shadeswift intervened. She actually came in between and pushed Hookfang and I away from each other. Her head pushed my head away and her tail pushed Hookfang away. I'll admit, I did like the feeling of it. Her head brushing against my neck, but I pushed the thought away and noticed Hiccup was by my side and Snotlout by Hookfang's side.

"Remind me never to leave you two in the same room" Hiccup said. I snorted in agreement.

"Hey, Hiccup! Why don't you let the me watch the Snow Fury?" Snotlout suggested.

"Is he serious?" Astrid asked.

"Well...-" I cut Hiccup off by nudging and nodding at him. "Is the Snow Fury okay with Snotlout watching her?" Hiccup asked. I nodded.

_"Huh, I never knew I was okay with that" _Shadeswift said sarcastically.

_"You should go fly with Hookfang for a while. I'll meet up with you later" _I said. Her ears flattened and her eyes went big.

_"Oh, okay..." _she muttered turning away.

"Don't overwhelm her, and don't make her leave the island" Hiccup told Snotlout.

"Relax, I got this" Snotlout replied. I quickly went over to Hookfang.

_"Don't even think about trying anything, because if you do, I'll take your horns and rip them through you" _I threatened. We both glared at each other.

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" Astrid asked with uncertainness in her tone of voice.

"Not really" Hiccup replied. We watched as they flew away. Hiccup sheepishly waved until they were fully out of sight.

"Toothless, lets go back to the village" Hiccup said getting on my back. I didn't have the saddle on, so I continued to have control of my fake tail fin. Stormfly and I flew back to the village. Hiccup and Astrid wanted to walk around, so we just followed them.

"You're awfully quiet" I said to Stormfly.

"Yeah. You missed out on our usual breakfast together" she said. I mentally scolded myself.

"Sorry about that. I was catching fish with Shadeswift-" I got cut off.

"Can I listen to one conversation without hearing to that name?! Shadeswift this, Shadeswift that, every dragon in this village practically knows her name" Stormfly bursted. I frowned.

"Every dragon knows her name?" I asked.

"You can thank Hookfang" she muttered.

"Why don't you like her? You've only talked to her once" I said.

"Why do you like her so much?!" Stormfly asked. Her question took me by surprise. I thought.

"It's just that... She's so familiar. I haven't noticed until now, but, when I'm with her, I get this familiar weird, warm tingling sensation in my chest that makes me jump and I feel like she knows more about me" I said.

"I feel like she knows more than she's saying" Stormfly said. I shook my head.

"I'm still wary and cautious with her, but I have a little trust in her. You should too" I said.

"I don't know... maybe I'm annoyed that you're so focused with her" Stormfly said. So she _is _jealous.

"C'mon, you're my second best friend. Don't get all worked up. We've been through a lot. We've also been through a lot of races. I care about you, but we're only best friends" I said muttering the last part.

"Whatever you say" she replied.

* * *

I've been with Hiccup all day, and I haven't seen Shadeswift. Maybe I am too focused with her. I sighed as I waited for Shadeswift to return to the cove. My ears twitched as I heard wings flap. Shadeswift landed alone. I was glad Hookfang wasn't with her.

"Hey Toothless. I'm glad you stopped by to say hello. Maybe you stopped by a little too late, how about you come and say 'hi' to me tomorrow?" Shadeswift suggested playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to say good night and that, I liked talking to you this morning" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Me too" she replied a little shyly. We stood silent and I saw that Hiccup seemed to be watching our conversation intently. She pressed her nose on my cheek. My scales heated up.

"Good night" she said quickly flying over to the other side. I gazed in her direction and I saw that Hiccup looked at me with curiousity and slyness.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I still knew he couldn't understand me. Eventually, we went home and as soon as I went to sleep, I ended dreaming of a familiar white dragoness.

* * *

_**Dream; Toothless POV**_

_I looked at my surrounding. I was in an unknown place, again. I realized that I was on top of ice. I looked at my reflection and jumped. I was younger! How could that have happened?! _

_"C'mon Toothless, did you figure out how to slide on the ice?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw the young version of Shadeswift again. _

_"What?" I asked titling my head in confusion. Shadeswift gave me a bright smile. _

_"Do you want any help? Even though I know you'll decline" she said playfully. I carefully started to slide. _

_"I don't need help" I said. She laughed. Then the surrounding changed and I was no longer on ice, rather hanging upside down on a tree... with Shadeswift on my chest. Heat rushed to my scales. She opened an eye and gave my a lick. Then again the surrounding changed many times and I heard and saw Shadeswift say many things. __  
_

_"I'm Shadeswift" she replied._

_"Look! You're toothless, or teethless" she exclaimed. _

_"I finally have a name for you. Toothless" she said._

_"I feel happy with you right now. I do like-love you too" she said. _

_"Just like you told me. Be patient. Be patient, because someday we'll meet again. Just like the sun and moon will meet again in the eclipse" she said. _

_"I love you Toothless. I love you, always and for forever" she said. _

* * *

I woke up gasping. Some things all made sense. All those voices were pieces to my past. The emotion that I've been feeling for her was love. I flew out the window, to see the dragoness that I once loved, and still love. The dragoness that I waited so long to see because finally, the eclipse is here.

* * *

**Not original, but it'll do! I'm tired, this took me a long time to type since I refuse to type it piece by piece. Please review because I love to hear from all of you. **


	8. Chapter 8 It only makes sense

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was traveling and the airplane Wi-Fi sucks. Enough with that, I thank these peoples-**

**NeverUnseen**

**Guest**

**Csk214**

**Marlen**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**who knows**

**fernfury**

**Guest c**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Violetadelcielo**

**keeva**

**Guest**

**mbh040**

**guest a**

* * *

**Chapter 8: It only makes sense**

* * *

**No POV Days before; Snow Fury island**

The Snow Fury Alpha yelled angrily and paced around. His tail lashed and he growled. The Snow Fury guards watched him nervously.

"How could you let her get away?! ONE Snow Fury and all of you together couldn't have bought her back?!" the Alpha asked angrily. "You morons couldn't have handeled her? She got away because of an idiotic plan?" the Alpha asked raged.

"Where do you think she went?" Flingwing asked ignoring his anger.

"Probably to go find that ridiculous Night Fury" the Alpha replied.

"Then that's where you find her" Flingwing replied. The Alpha's eyes widened.

"You're right! We find that pathetic past Night Fury and we find her!" the Alpha exclaimed.

"What if she's not there?" Flingwing asked.

"But she has to be going there. We get to the island before her. Now go! Guards! Find any Night Fury and any possible island that she or he could be in" The Alpha ordered.

"Who are we looking for?" a Guard asked.

"Shadeswift and Darkwing" he replied.

**Toothless POV**

I grinned one of the most biggest grins I've ever grinned. Does that make sense? I don't know and I don't care. I feel so anxious right now. I landed and saw Shadeswift curled up sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I almost didn't want to wake her up. I nudged her.

"Shadeswift" I called. She stirred and opened her sharp orange-red eyes. I nudged her again. She woke up and blinked once she saw me.

"Toothless? W-what are you doing here? When I said to come early, I meant when the sun was up, not the moon" Shadeswift joked.

"I came to tell you something..." I said while my tail moved back and forth. Shadeswift stood up and smirked.

"Which is...?" she asked. I gulped. My throat suddenly went dry. I shifted left and right. I opened my mouth to say something, then I closed it because I didn't know what. I took a deep breathe and pressed my nose and lips to align against her nose and lips and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my wings around her body. My heart jumped as I gave her all of my affection. I felt her press her nose back so I pressed forward. My insides tingled and I felt happy. Then, I stepped back to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her scales on her face were scarlet.

"I-I love you, Shadey" I said while I felt my scales heat up. She sighed. Then she fell on her back on top of the grass with a smile on her face.

"Shadey?" I asked tilting my head. She turned her attention towards me and smiled.

"H-how? Y-you? Toothless? W-why did you do that?!" Shadeswift asked mixing up her words.

"I'm starting to remember some things now. I was dreaming and I saw us, when we were younger. I saw when I met and you were terrified" I said laying down next to her. Her eyes brightened and she sat closer to me.

"I can't believe you remembered! I've waited so long, I even started to doubt it was you" she said.

"But you didn't. How about you tell me what you remember" I said.

"Well, I tried to threaten you not to come back, which failed" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah! After that we kept meeting and I scared you when you were on that tree, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"You began to call me Shadey. I really missed that name" she said.

"You don't like it when I call you by your original name?" I asked teasingly.

"No, not really. I don't like you calling me Shadeswift. I guess, you can say the nick name stuck" she replied. I half smiled.

"By the way, how did you escape from your brother?" I asked.

"I distracted a guard watching me, then I just flew away as fast as I could. I didn't get away unscathed, though. The guards started shooting at me and I had to dive in the ocean" Shadeswift said. My eyes dilated.

"They SHOT at you?!" I exclaimed angrily. She sighed sadly and nodded.

"Why would they shoot at you?! How could they shoot someone from their own pack?! Let me see your burns" I said sternly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, NOW you care, huh?" Shadeswift said as I looked for burns. I saw her injuries healing. I turned my attention back to her.

"I've always cared, Shadey. It's just that I'm good at hiding it" I replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"You sure are. You're actually good at hiding a lot of feelings. Except when you're embarrassed" she said with a laugh. She looked at me and I gazed at her features. Her eyes stood out brightly and contrasted against her white scales. A smile that seemed to make me melt.

"Toothless?" Shadeswift asked. I closed my eyes and nuzzled her cheek gently. I could feel her scales turn warmer (and redder) than usual. I laughed. She narrowed her eyes and jumped on my back. I rolled over and she fell on my chest. She jumped off and ran. I chased her. Shadeswift laughed and ran away. I chuckled and continued to chase her around the cove. Eventually we stopped and I had her rest under my wing. I looked at her lovingly with a half smile. She glanced at me.

"I love that charming look you're giving me" Shadeswift said.

"I can't believe that you're here. After so many years, we still love each other. After you left, you still found me. Do you think that's fate or coincidence?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll say. I'm not a big fan of corny things" Shadeswift said.

"Okay, love" I said teasingly.

"I just said I don't like corny things and you call me 'love'?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"It only makes sense if I do" I replied. She gave me a very wet lick on my cheek.

"Shadey, you're messing up my face" I said laughing.

"It only makes sense if I do" she replied.

* * *

**Not a long chapter and I hope you like da fluff. BTW Are you for-real?! More than 100 reviews?! I love you guys! Review and I update this Wednesday or Thursday. I pinky promise :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Reminiscing

**I'm a liar! *Sobs in the corner* Forgive me please! So, just pointing it out, I'm a girl (Though I have no problem being called dude) I thank you-**

**Huennekens**

**Marlen**

**guest a**

**NeverUnseen**

**Guest c**

**justanotherperson**

**deathmark38**

**Violetadelcielo**

**Black Willed Lotus**

**Alex**

**who knows**

**Aydan-Wolf**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reminiscing **

* * *

**Toothless POV**

Shadeswift and I watched the sunrise together. She sighed and her I felt her breathe against my neck causing a shiver down my spine.

"Shadey.." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me.

"We have to get back to the village. I have to see Hiccup too" I said. She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Do we have to? I feel so comfotable here" she purred. I chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks for ruining my morning" she said getting up.

"Ruined it? Actually, I think I made it better" I said walking next to her and half smiling. She narrowed her eyes but smiled back.

"Lets go then.." Shadeswift said.

"After you" I said with a wink. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. I laughed at how adorable she looked.

"Shut up" she replied. That only increased my laughter. We flew to the village. It didn't take long before I spotted Hiccup. I ran to him and playfully licked him.

"Hey Toothless, I don't think I have to ask where you were this morning" Hiccup joked as he glanced at Shadeswift. I came up to her and pressed my nose with hers. Her face turned red. Hiccup's eyebrow rose.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you two are- Well, never mind. I'm happy for you bud" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. I came up and nudged him and pointed towards Shadeswift. Then I walked next to her. He thought for a moment.

"You're going to be with her today?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. Hiccup hesitated and on his freckles there was red.

"Uhh, w-what are going to do? You know what? Don't tell me. Have fun, Toothless" Hiccup said waving and walking away. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hiccup is just as strange as you" Shadeswift said. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone as strange as me has to have a love and a best friend that's also strange. As in you and Hiccup" I remarked. She rolled her eyes.

"So, watcha wanna do now?" Shadeswift asked facing me.

"How about I show you around the village?" I asked.

"What ever you think is fun" she said.

"When did you become the master of fun? I remember me telling YOU to get the pole out of your tail" I said.

"So you remember?" she asked. I nodded and smirked. I began walking and she caught up to me.

"Now that I'm in the village, are there any 'rules' I should know?" Shadeswift asked.

"You only want to know so you could break them" I said. She pretended to be shocked.

"Exactly, how would you know that?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because BOTH of us broke the two most important pack laws. One, don't go into the other territory and two, don't make contact with the other species" I said.

"That's true. For some reason, I can't follow laws or rules. They strangle me, I feel trapped when I'm reminded of them" she replied. She stood silent. Her eyes suddenly darkened. I could see red covering all of the orange in her eyes. I slobbered a lick on her face to soothe her. She blinked and shyly smiled at me.

"Follow me and I'll show you around. There's no reason you should be in a bad mood" I said. She smiled.

"Oh, and don't get to close to the humans" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I want no accidents today" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Still wary, I see" she said. I smirked because I knew she was right.

"That over there, is where the humans make weapons and repair things. It is also where a human inspects your teeth. The name of the human that does that is Gobber" I said motioning to where he was. Gobber stopped what he was doing and stared at Shadeswift. Shadeswift brightened once she saw Gobber. Before she could take another step I came in her path. I gave her an 'I don't think so' look. She pouted and I chuckled. We continued to walk. I showed her the village people and the hatchling humans. Then we arrived to the Great Hall.

"What's that?" Shadeswift asked curiously while looking at the Great Hall.

"That's the Great Hall, that's where human meetings and celebrations are held" I replied.

"Can dragons go inside?" Shadeswift asked.

"No. They can. But they choose not to" I lied.

"Why? Does Berk have secrets of their own?" Shadeswift asked grinning.

"Maybe. Lets just say, a human that hated dragons died in there. So when ever a dragon enters, they will be haunted by that human" I made up. She gasped and immediately flew under my wing for protection.

"I don't wanna go in there. L-lets just go back to the cove" Shadeswift said cuddling into my side and burying herself under my wing. I chuckled. It was a stupid excuse, but Shadeswift is superstitious. We walked away and right when we were returning towards the cove, the Terrible Terrors arrived. I glared.

"Awww! Look at these adorable small dragons" Shadeswift cooed. More like annoying small dragons.

"We're not adorable! We can injure you bad!" a Terror said. Shadeswift frowned now.

"Really now? Naïve and adorable. What's your species called?" Shadeswift asked.

"We're the Terrible Terrors. We're small but fierce!" one said.

"You guys seem busy pretending to be tuff. How about I come back later, lets go Toothless" she said avoiding argument. Then the Terrors noticed me.

"T-T-Toothless? Heh, yeah, we are busy. Goodbye Snow Fury. Goodbye Toothless" the Terrors said nervously. They fled.

"You intimate other dragons. You're an intimidator!" Shadeswift said.

"It's their opinion if I intimidate them or not" I replied smirking. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Lets go to the cove now" I said. She nodded and took off. I jumped and chased her. I ended up neck and neck with her (while purposely letting her win.) I winked and flew ahead. I smirked as she landed.

"Not cool" she said. I laughed and neared her. I motioned her to a near by tree. I wrapped my tail against the tree and hung upside down. She caught on to what I was saying. She wrapped her tail on the bark and she jumped off, landing on to my chest. I covered my wings around her body to secure us. She put her head on my chest. I could feel the soothing warmth her body was providing.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Shadeswift asked. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"I love you, Toothless" Shadeswift said. My insides felt warm and something in my chest hammered. My heart felt like it was being tickled. It ached, in a good way.

"I love you, Shadeswift" I replied. Shadeswift smiled and closed her eyes. She leaned and pressed her nose tightly against mine. After moments, she backed up. Then, she buried her head in my neck. I took in her scent. She had her own natural scent along with Berk's smell.

"We've sure come a long way" I said.

"That day. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. Can you believe it's been years?" Shadeswift asked.

"Years? Tell me Shadey, are you fully matured?" I asked.

"Heh, no. I'm ALMOST matured. What about you? Are you matured?" she asked.

"Yes. That means I'm a little older than you" I said smugly. She pouted.

"You may be older, but... I'm.." she trailed on.

"More mature?" I asked.

"No that's not it..." Shadeswift said. Then both of us broke into laughter. My happiness has gone to a whole new level now.

"Toothless, does this make us mates?" Shadeswift asked.

"Yes. I guess I like the sound of that. Shadeswift, my mate" I said grinning.

"You know what Toothless, I can see past your wariness and intimidation. Behind all that, you're the same laid back, fun loving, nonchalant, flirter Night Fury" she said.

"And I know you are the same shy, stricter, more worried, paranoid, more embarrassed, 'hard to get', less annoying Snow Fury" I replied.

"Very funny" she mocked.

"I know" I said playful sneering. We stood in perfect silence until Shadeswift took a nap on my chest and I lovingly watched her. I nuzzled her and sighed.

* * *

**I'm very easily distracted! I will try to update ASAP but then again, school is about to start for me. Noooooo! Well, please review, you awesome people :) **


	10. Chapter 10 One sided happiness for-

**I don't wanna go to school! T_T I already hate it. BTW: I changed my profile pic so I look more like a girl and (not to point out the obvious) it's been saying in my Bio that I'm a female :D. No worries, I'm proud to be female! Yep, can you feel me embracing my proudness? So, I thank very mucho (much) these people-**

**Marlen**

**Guest c**

**NeverUnseen**

**fernfury**

**guest a**

**justanotherperson**

**Megadracosaurus**

**who knows**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**Aydan-Wolf**

**Alex **

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Violetadelcielo**

**deathmark38**

* * *

**Chapter 10: One sided happiness for-**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I snapped my eyes open once I felt Shadeswift shuffle. She finally woke up. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. I was about to give her a nose until I heard something in the cove. She gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"Toothless?" A voice asked. I gulped. That voice belonged to a certain Nadder I know. I covered my wings around Shadeswift. I poked my head out of my wings. Shadeswift groaned and I quietly hissed to shush her.

"Toothless? There you are. I knew I'd find you in the cove. Have you been here all day?" Stormfly asked.

"Uhh, yeah, kinda. Why do you ask?" I asked hoping she'd leave. Not that I mind Stormfly, but I know something will go wrong here.

"You missed our morning breakfast together... again. I was beginning to think that you were with that white dragon all day... again" Stormfly said. I nervously laughed.

"So that means that you still don't like Shadeswift?" I asked.

"No. I do not like her. Where is she, huh? Did she finally go back to where she came from?" Stormfly asked. My wings tightened around Shadeswift.

"Don't say that Stormfly, you don't know her story or how she made it here. You shouldn't be so quick to judge" I defended.

"Didn't you also judge her and not trust her? Oh, but I forgot, you still like her. When are going to realize that she's playing you? She hasn't told you her whole story and that's suspicious" she said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know her story and there's nothing suspicious about her" I replied.

"How would you know?" she asked. I gulped.

"Because, because..." I stuttered. Then, my wings involuntarily opened revealing Shadeswift very very close to me. Stormfly gasped and glared at both of us. Then she started stomping away. Shadeswift hopped off.

"Hello to you too, Stormfly" Shadeswift said sarcastically. I went after Stormfly while Shadeswift stayed behind.

"Stormfly, what's your problem?!" I asked angrily.

"Do you not get what she's done to you? She's changing you. Do you not know how I feel about you?" Stormfly asked.

"She's not doing anything! I know who she is!" I yelled.

"How?!" Stormfly yelled back with her tail spikes rising.

"I knew her many years before I met you. I slowly lost my memory when I worked for the Red Death. But she lived on my original home island and both of us fell in love together at a young age. But we got split up. It wasn't until a couple days ago where we were reunited and I began to remember her. I love her and she's my mate" I said.

"So you knew her...What about us?" Stormfly asked in disbelief.

"I don't feel the same way, but please understand that you will always be my second best friend" I said. She glared at me.

"I wish I hadn't invited you to come on that flight. Then we would've never have found HER" Stormfly yelled coldly flying out theowing me once last glare. I knew going after her would be pointless. I need her to cool off a bit. I sighed and flew back to Shadeswift. She looked at me with big eyes and wide pupils.

"Have I really changed you? The least I want is me being the one to ruin your life here Shadeswift said. She looked worried and saddened.

"No! Don't say that! Nadders just get a little jealous when their attention spot is taken. You've made me feel happy and whole again, Shadey" I said. I came up to her and gave her a nose. She purred. I pulled back and gave her a charming smile. Her scales on her cheeks turned red.

"Am I really that 'not likeable'?" Shadeswift asked. I chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm really sorry about Stormfly, though. You guys were good, close friends, from what I can see" she said shrugging.

"Well, right now, it's more of a one sided love relationship" I muttered. Her ear twitched and her face had annoyance written all over it.

"I think a cross breed between a Night Fury and Nadder would be terrible" she said narrowing her eyes. I shook my head and smirked.

"Lets do something I haven't done in a while" I suggested. Shadeswift gave me a smug questioning look. I looked at the sky. Now it was her smirking.

* * *

Hiccup and I prepared to take off. Shadeswift looked up at the white puffy clouds. We exchanged competitive glances.

"I see competition going on" Hiccup said. I merely nodded.

"It's nothing personal, love" I said charmingly.

"I love surprises" she replied. Hiccup patted the side of my head and we took off. I went right while Shadeswift went left. I took off vertically while Shadeswift was having more trouble with that, since I'm sure she's not used to that kind of flying technique. I flew inside the clouds making them puff away or making holes in them.

"Give it up, Toothless, you'll never find me in these clouds" Shadeswift called. I searched in the clouds, luckily she wasn't as fast as I was.

"Yes, but I can hide" I replied. I zoomed above to get a better view. With a powerful flap, I went forward and began spinning. To my surprise, I was spinning around Shadeswift. Hiccup yelled with joy. I could tell he was enjoying this flight. I threw a very light harmless fireball at Shadeswift. She giggled and looked at me with wide pupils. I winked and dove down. I let my self fall against the wind pressure and I stuck my tongue out.

Next thing I know, Shadeswift is also falling down and Hiccup is on her back. My eyes widened in surprise. She laughed and winked at me. She extended her wings and flew up. I followed and flipped over, so I was flying backwards. I flew under Shadeswift and I gave her a gummy smile. She looked down and smiled with her cheeks flushing red. Then, I flew above her and took Hiccup also making sure he was latched on to me. After just enjoying the flight, we landed. From a distance, Astrid waved to Hiccup.

"U-uh, I'll see you later at the house, Toothless" Hiccup said lovestruck by Astrid. I grunted as an 'okay.'

"Lets go back to the cove" Shadeswift said.

"You like the cove, don't you?" I asked grinning.

"There's not much privacy here, right?" she asked.

"I hear you" Hookfang said butting in suddenly. My blood boiled again. I had an urge to strangle him... again.

"Lets cut to the chase, Hookfang. Shadeswift belongs to ME now, she is MY mate. Why don't YOU go find another dragon to creepily stalk" I said growling. He snorted.

"Have you two done the mating flight?" Hookfang asked. I gritted my teeth and shook my head.

"Then, you two aren't officially mates and it still means I have a chance" he said. I laughed loudly. Shadeswift hid behind me and stood quiet. I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or annoyed. I'm just annoyed.

"_As if_" I replied flying away, making him feel more of an idiot then he already was. I glanced back to see Hookfang yelling angrily and telling the Terrors to get out of his way. Shadeswift flew next to me. It didn't take long before we landed.

"If it wasn't obvious before, it's obvious now that you don't like Hookfang" Shadeswift said.

"I don't like him. I dislike that Monstrous Nightmare ever since I met him. Our first meeting was terrible" I replied.

"How did you first meet?" she asked curiously. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to ask that.

"Well, he was attacking Hiccup and I had to fight Hookfang so he wouldn't kill Hiccup. I won, and he ran away from the fight" I said proudly.

"I'm not saying I get along with everybody, because I don't, but is that the main or only reason you don't like him?" she asked.

"Well Shadey, if you haven't noticed, he thinks he's the toughest dragon on Berk. Besides, we've never managed to get along since that day" I said. Shadeswift sat next to me.

"So, you hold that grudge?" she asked.

"Yes, why? Are you against holding grudges?" I asked.

"No. I hold many grudges against my brother and the whole Snow Fury island" she replied.

"The next Snow Fury Alpha didn't come out perfect and perky?" I asked smirking.

"I don't like perky dragons. How is it possible that they stay so happy and ignore bad things all the time?" Shadeswift asked.

"You've been doing it, lately" I said.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm with you, I'm not gonna show other dragoms that I blush a lot and get all love sick when I'm with you. You wouldn't like that, would you? I wouldn't want to ruin your 'wary' reputation" she replied cheekily.

"It's not a reputation. I just don't trust that easily as others, so they call me wary and I don't want anything to happen to Berk" I said. She smiled. I gave her a gummy smile and her cheeks flushed red again. Then she gave me a lick across my whole muzzle.

"I don't know how you learned to do that, but I love your smile" Shadeswift said giving me another big lick. My face heated up.

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered with a smile tugging on my lips.

"I LOVE YOU, DARKWING!" Shadeswift exclaimed. My eyes dilated.

"Shadeswift!" I called.

"What's the matter, am I embarrassing you?! I LOVE YOU DARKWING!" she yelled again.

"Stop, you're going to catch the attention of the villagers" I said. She was about to yell out again until I stopped her.

"If you don't stop, the dragons and humans will be thinking that we're doing something... innapropiate" I said mischievously. Her cheeks were completely scarlet.

* * *

**No one POV; On the Snow Fury Island**

The frustrated Alpha Snow Fury called all his guards. He continued to pace around waiting for all of them to arrive. He thought and thought. Through his eyes, he'd rather force Shadeswift to become leader and be with someone she doesn't want to be, than have all his work down the river and have him lose and less prefered over that Night Fury. After the huge cave was filled with Snow Fury guards, the Alpha began talking.

"Tell me, did ANY of you have any successes?" The Alpha asked. The whole crowd began to murmur. The Alpha had recently began to act inpatient and bad-tempered and was certainly not in the mood for this.

"Anybody who has found a Night Fury, come up" The Alpha ordered. Four Snow Fury's came up nervously in hopes of not getting yelled at.

"Well?!" The Alpha said.

"Alpha WryKin-" the first two Snow Fury's got cut off by the Alphas loud snarl.

"Never say my name again!" The Snow Fury Alpha ordered. The Guards nodded and continued.

"We ended up in a very weird place after flying though a storm. We found a male Night Fury and a female Snow Fury-" they got cut off.

"Was it them?" The Alpha asked rising his hopes up.

"No. The male Night Fury went by a name of Nightsky, while the female Snow Fury had yellow-green eyes instead of red-orange. She went by a name of- uh, Snowflake, I believe. Thew male chased us off the island and we somehow returned here" the Guard replied. The Alpha didn't care as much, as long as the Snow Fury wasn't Shadeswift.

"Dissmissed" the Alpha said. The Guards cowered back into the crowd. Next was Flingwing and a guard.

"We found a suspicious green-eyed Night Fury threatening us off his island. He didn't say his name and he claimed to have not seen Shadeswift, but he has a resemblance to Darkwing. We believe we may have found them" Flingwing spoke.

"You never have failed me, Flingwing. You will lead me to the island and I shall see for myself. All of you guards will stay here, and until I come back the officials will be in charge" The Alpha yelled. "I am going and the purpose is one thing only. To bring back Shadeswift!" The Alpha said. The guards cheered. After informing the officials, The Alpha known as Wrykin and Flingwing began their journey because he was not about to come back empty handed.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating. School is a pain in the butt. I hate it. Why did you have to end summer?! I miss you already! Thank you all of you and I'll TRY TO UPDATE on Monday or Tuesday. But I won't make you wait a week. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Worries

**I should really stop promising things. Sorry, I have family issues and school so it's hard to find time. On the bright side, I have lots of reviews! I've never gotten this many! I thank you many people. Ima stop typing down all the names because its a little time consuming but I still love you all a lot! Italics means dragons are talking when people are. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Worries **

* * *

**Next day Morning; Toothless POV**

I started to wake up to a warm substance sliding on my head. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Shadeswift licking my head. I wasn't alarmed, instead, I just rolled my eyes. I sighed.

"Shadeswift, why are you licking my head?" I asked staying still for her to continue. I never said I didn't like it..

"I'm cleaning you and leaving my own scent on you" she replied. So, that's what she's doing.

"I don't need cleaning and aren't I supposed to leave my scent on you?" I asked. She narrowed my eyes.

"Yes you do, and I'LL be the dragon to do it and no, with Snow Fury's, the female leaves her scent on her mate" Shadeswift said.

"But I'm a Night Fury not a Snow Fury- so..." I said while flipping over and having Shadeswift under my wing. She squealed and grinned. I licked her ears and she laughed.

"There, now your brother won't find you because you have my scent" I said joking. Her smile slowly vanished.

"Do you think he'll come? What about those Snow Fury's who came? What if they suspected something? Crap! What if they're on to us?!" Shadeswift panicked. I softly gave her a nose.

"Don't worry! How he is going to figure out that you're on this island, out of all the islands here?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's not that smart, but it doesn't mean he doesn't play dirty" I said. His ears flattened.

"Right... like I'm not used to that" I replied sarcastically. That reminded me of the time he captured me. "What is his name anyways? I always say 'your brother' or 'he' or 'him' but I've never actually said his name" I said.

"He doesn't like his name. It's WryKin" she replied.

"After all this time, his name was WryKin?! Not really what I expected" I said sheepishly.

"I'm serious, what if he does come?" Shadeswift asked.

"You worry too much, Shadey. He won't come and he'll never find us" I said smiling. She still wasn't convinced. I nudged her and she looked away. I nudged her again and she glanced at me. I gave her a charming smile and she sighed. Then, I gave her a toothless human-like smile.

"Toothless, I thought humans couldn't understand dragons" Shadeswift said.

"They can't" I replied.

"Why do they call you Toothless?" she asked.

"It's an old name Hiccup gave me, when we met. We weren't friends when we met. Humans killed dragons and dragons killed humans. After you left the island, so did I. I ended up in the claws of the Red Death. I went on raid after raid, until I got caught in mid air" I explained. I showed her my tail. She looked at it intently. Her orange eyes narrowing at the gears.

"What happened to your tail?" she asked.

"Half of it got cut off by the thing that caught me" I replied. She winced.

"Who shot you down?" Shadeswift asked. I gulped. "Who shot you down?" she repeated.

"Hiccup did" I replied. There was a look of shock on her face. I guess she wasn't expecting that. Before she could say anything else, I told her the rest of the story. She narrowed her eyes at the beginning but then started smiling when I got to the part where me and Hiccup finally became friends. She was patient in the end when I told her on how we defeated the Red Death. I was satisfied by the look of content on her face when I was finished.

"So, that's the big question solved? That's how you met Hiccup" she stated. I nodded. Then, a noise was heard. I sniffed the air.

"The humans are here" I whispered.

"What do we do?"Shadeswift whispered.

"We hide" I replied mischievously. I crouched down and hid behind some rocks. Shadeswift hid behind the rock next to me. My ears rose to hear them better.

"Where did they go?"

"Did they leave?"

"We just GOT here"

"No fair, I really wanted to study the Snow Fury"

"You want to study everything, Nerd"

"Shut up Snotlout"

I realized that they were hiding in a tree. I blew a plasma blast at the leaves, making them fall on the ground. I flew from behind the rock. The humans stared at me blankly.

"Hey, Toothless" Hiccup said waving. I smiled and came up to him. His friends also hopped down from the tree.

"Where's the Snow Fury?" Fishlegs asked. I rolled my eyes and called Shadeswift. Eagerly, she flew towards the humans sniffing them and glancing at all of them.

"Look at that, her aggressiveness decreased!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal. The question is, how fast can she go?" Snotlout asked hopping on Shadeswift's back. She scowled and shook him off of her. The others laughed at him.

"Hey, what gives?" Snotlout asked rudely. Before he could take another step towards Shadeswift, I stepped in his way. I growled at him.

"Why isn't Toothless letting him through?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe Toothless doesn't like Snotlout" Ruffnut replied.

"Ha, not a surprise" Astrid replied. Snotlout put his lips together to make a noise, and he showed it to Astrid. She nearly lunged at him. Hiccup flinched but looked amused.

_"Pshh, it's not like he's gonna kill me" _Shadeswift said.

_"Do you want him to ride on your back?" _I asked. She shook her head quickly.

"Fascinating, Night Fury males seem to be possessive over the females" Fishlegs said.

"Or maybe just their mates" Hiccup said shrugging.

"Mates? Are you saying that-" Astrid said before she got cut off.

"Toothless has a girlfriend, Toothless has a girlfriend" Tuffnut chanted. I glared at him.

_"What's a girlfriend?" _Shadeswift asked.

_"Nothing" _I replied.

"Are they going to have to ask Toothless for permission to get near her?" Astrid asked.

"Can we Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I grudgingly nodded. Shadeswift walked away from them and gave me a nose.

"Toothless has a girlfriend, Toothless has a girlfriend" Snotloud, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut chanted. Hiccup laughed. I sat next to him while glaring at the three. Shadeswift wasn't or easy on them as they tried to draw her for the Book of Dragons. She wasn't still when they tried to test her for 'speed, agility, intelligence, claw test, flying maneuvers or physical traits.' However, for personal traits, Fishlegs put 'Energetic.'

"I congratulate you on your choice if mate, she's a perfect match for you, Toothless" Hiccup said. I smirked and agreed.

* * *

**With Snow Fury Alpha**

My wings ached from flying such a long distance. My stomach growled from the lack of alimentation. Flingwing searched and I was beginning to doubt him.

"There!" Flingwing exclaimed. I saw an island north of us. I grinned.

"I've got you now, Darkwing" I said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will not promise anything, but, I've already written the half of next chapter so it will be posted early (also depending on the reviews). Thank you and please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Uninvited guests

**Well... I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted... but everybody has ruff times. I still love you all. In other news, I can't wait to see Dragons Defenders of Berk! In the previews, Toothless was GLOWING BLUE! There was a GOLDEN dragon! I hope their's going to be ANOTHER Night Fury! Who's gonna watch it every Thursday?... THIS girl! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Uninvited guests**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

Eventually the humans left, leaving me and Shadeswift alone. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"How long did you say that you had your head in a cave?" I asked ignoring her gesture.

"I wasn't stuck in there, I was allowed to go places!" Shadeswift defended.

"You needed guards to go with you" I replied sourly.

"You never look on the bright side, do you?" she asked. I was about to remark, until something in my instincts told me that trouble was near. My instincts never failed or tell me wrong. Shadeswift looked at me confused.

"Someone arrived on the island... and he wasn't invited" I said. I flew away and as I glanced back, I noticed a certain Snow Fury following me. I scowled.

"Shadeswift, stay back. I'm handling this" I called.

"I just wanna see who it is" she replied. I flew faster leaving Shadeswift behind. My blood ran cold as I saw who was by the coast. I internally panicked, so I threw a fireball at Shadeswift. I didn't harm her. I just scared her enough to crash into the trees and outta sight. Two male Snow Fury's stood there. Two that I absolutely hate. I stood up straight and walked over to them with a hard glare on my face.

"Lovely island. I wouldn't expect less from you" her brother said.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" I asked.

"One of my Snow Fury's wandered out of my island without permission. Our suspicions cause us to believe, that she's here" he replied.

"I already said it before to the other dragons. I haven't seen her, and there has been NO sign of her on this island" I replied.

"I know it's you, Darkwing. Now where's Shadeswift?!" he demanded.

"Who's Darkwing? You have no authority here to be demanding things from me!" I remarked. He chuckled.

"Where is she?" he repeated. I glared at him. Then, coming from trees near by, was Shadeswift.

"What the heck was that about? Who did have to SHOOT ME-" Shadeswift cut herself off as she made eye contact with her brother.

"Crap" she said as she flew back in the forest. Flingwing made a move to go after her. I growled and stepped in his way.

"I would've believed you, but then again, my sister did ruin it. Things were starting to patch up between us, but she is that way" he said.

"I don't care! She doesn't ruin things. You trapped her on that island and you came here to get her, just to do the same. You're a joke. Then, you still call yourselves the 'good' dragons" I said.

"We are good. At least, better than Night Fury's.." he said.

"You're the exception for Snow Fury's, WryKin" I said. He glared at me.

"What exactly are you doing here? Why did you leave the Night Fury island. Either way, you don't have the protection of that Alpha any more, correct?" he asked/stated.

"None of your concern. Why did YOU leave the Snow Fury Island?" I asked.

"I guess that after all these years, we left our problems unresolved" he said.

"Actually I do have a problem with you, on your stupidness and how blunt you are" I said.

"You, young dragon, are the blunt one" he said.

"You are on my island, which is covered by many dragons ready in my defense. The only army you have is Flingwing" I replied.

"I see you are no longer a fool" he said.

"I never was. But you will always be one" I replied glaring.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I will bring my Snow Fury's here" he said.

"You will harm no one! By the time your army comes, I'll have you in the bottom of the ocean. Dead" I said growling. He thought.

"Hmm.. How about a bargain" he said.

"A deal?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. I warily motioned him to continue.

"Only you and I fight. No one else is gets involved. I win, you give me Shadeswift and you never get to see her again, you win, I will leave your territory and Shadeswift and I'll never come back" he said.

"So if I win, you're banned from my this island?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I will also leave Shadeswift with you" he said.

"What if I can't find her tomorrow?" I asked.

"Very clever, Darkwing. I will come tommorrow" he said.

"You will come tomorrow on that small island over there. At night, just when the moon is rising. If you don't come there, be prepared to fight the dragons of this island. But, I do agree on a fair fight, I hope you do to" I said.

"Deal. I hope you can keep your bargain Darkwing" he said. Flingwing and I snarled at each other before they flew away. Then, I averted attention to another Snow Fury.

* * *

"Shadeswift, why couldn't you have listened to me? Now your pysco brother knows you're here and I have to fight him, so he won't go war on the island" I scolded.

"Relax, Toothless! I'm sorry! It was my fault and I should've been more carefull. I was just curious!" she said.

"Curiosity killed the cobra" I stated. She narrowed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew eventually this was going to happen. If one of us goes down, we drag the other one. That's what loves are supposed to do for each other" she said as she jumped and tackled me down. I sighed.

"Fine. But if you die, I'll say it was because of curiosity and the cobra" I replied.

"Thank you Toothless! I love you!" she exclaimed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help myself from smiling.

* * *

**That's it for now. Only two more chapters left! Next chapter will be MUCH better and angsty. Please review and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sweetly bitter sweet

**Has it been that long? I started in the beginning of the summer and I'm barely finishing now? I thank you all who have been really supportive. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sweetly Bitter sweet**

* * *

**At Cove; Toothless POV**

"Shadey, I GET it, you've told me his weaknesses over 10 times!" I complained rolling my eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

"I just think, it's a _little _suspicious that my brother made a 'deal' with you. He's all about getting to the point, not making deals! Besides, there is _no _way he doesn't play dirty. He's up to something..." Shadeswift said drifting off while dazing into the sky. I waved my tail in front of her face many times.

"_Or, _it's just you being paranoid, again" I replied. She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'again'? I told you he was coming, did you listen? Nooo.." Shadeswift mocked. "Okay, lets go over this again" she said. I sighed in annoyance. I stood up straight while Shadeswift paced around in front of me. "What is the most vital area to hit?" Shadeswift asked.

"His heart, but as much as I want to, I can't kill him" I told her. She sighed in disappointment and stopped pacing.

"We can't?" she asked. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, his army might come looking for him, your former pack won't have an Alpha, we will never be left alone, and Flingwing will be there. Plus, isn't he your brother?" I asked.

"So, it's not because you're merciful or reasonable?" Shadeswift asked.

"Well... no. But you didn't seem all _horrified _when suggesting the idea of killing him" I combacked.

"Fair enough. Now that we covered his weaknesses, it's time to look for yours" she said. My face had confusion written all over it.

"Why would I need to know my weaknesses?" I asked her.

"So you can over come them. You need to be sure of them, because if you're not, my brother will be" Shadeswift replied.

"I don't think I have any weaknesses" I said.

"Okay, just make sure not to lose your guard at ANY point. Make every move count and waste no time. One last thing, make sure not to let your emotions over come your actions, WryKin will try to make you crack, do not allow that" she explained.

"Shadey! I know! I think I have more than one battle strategy memorized by now" I said joking. She smiled.

"Are you sure you don't have any weaknesses?" Shadeswift asked. I tilted my head curiously. I was confused at her skepticism, until I saw her look at my tail.

"What's wrong with my tail?" I asked defensively. I sat down and hid it from her.

"Maybe your fake tail fin isn't exactly an advantage when you're fighting" she stated. I grew angry.

"It's not a weakness! I can fly perfectly fine!" I stated. Her eyes narrowed.

"I get that you don't like mentioning it, but all I'm saying is that you should keep watch of what happens to it" she said.

"Its fire proof. There's nothing wrong with me, but what about your mysterious black scales?" I asked.

"Leave that subject alone! My black scales aren't a weakness! You're full of black scales" he said.

"Oh yeah, it's not a weakness, it's just something close to a defect, something that makes you different that the other dragons. I might be full of black scales, but I sure don't have any white ones" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she yelled.

"Well me either!" I yelled back. "Why are you bring this up NOW?" I asked.

"Why are you bringing up my black scales NOW?" she asked.

"What?! You're just copying what I just asked!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? It is true, though! Plus, I ran outta combacks" she replied.

"Clearly" I said. Both of us go close glared at each other.

"It's weird that out of all the dragons, I would've expected _you _to understand" both of us said simultaneously. Silence... Both of our eyes slowly widened and our pupils became big. Suddenly, Shadeswift was very close to me and was giving me a nose. I returned the affection. After that, we both backed up and she sighed.

"I'm just going to cut though the corny crap and say I'm sorry" Shadeswift said. I gave her a toothless smile as an apology. I knew she accepted it because of the slight blush on her muzzle.

"How about we focus on one thing at a time. After I win, we'll have a very long time to talk about both of our problems" I said. She gave me a lick and smiled.

"Now, how about we go over his weaknesses one more time?" she asked. I closed my eyes and groaned.

* * *

_**Sun Set; Toothless POV**_

It was time for us to go to the next island. I was very scared. One moment can have so many results. If I make one wrong move, I lose Shadeswift, forever this time. I groaned, it's Red Death all over again. Shadeswift gave me a comforting look. I smiled and nuzzled her. She was panicking all day and we deserved a moment. We began to fly to the island.

"What if I fight with you?" Shadeswift asked as we were flying along the way.

"No" I replied plainly.

"Toothless I can't let you do this alone. I said we were together on this" she said. I half smiled and and shook my head.

"I still have a grudge against him and I want to get it over with" I said.

"I have a grudge with him too" she said. I shook my head again and I stood silent until we got to the island. There was a wide forest with enough space for a fight. WryKin wasn't here yet. I set out plasma blasts to signal our location. Shadeswift looked at me sadly. I gave get a reasuring smile. She returned that smile and she gave me a nose. We were interupted by a dragon clearing their throat. I sighed. Our moment was over. Now... what would happen next would be a mystery. Her brother didn't looked worried at all, so neither will I. That's what he wants, for me to panic, but I'm not giving him that satisfaction.

"Are you going to fight fairly?" I asked standing up straight and walking closer to him.

"_I _will fight fairly. Will you?" WryKin asked while grinning. Something about him _was _suspicious. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll fight fairly" I responded. I looked back at Shadeswift and saw that she backed up to give us some space. I looked at Flingwing and his purple eyes wore the same glare as always. I took a long deep breathe and closed my eyes. Once I opened them, they were dilated and full of predatory instinct.

_**Woosh!** _WryKin attacked with full force. It was so quick that I had to take the impact. I held my ground and didn't fall over. I pushed forward with my own force. I hit him on his neck once it was exposed. He was on his back legs standing up. I jumped over him and bit his tail. Shadeswift said that it was one of his weaknesses. He yelled out in pain. The moon was out and I had a big advantage.

He began shooting fire balls at me. The first few got me and it stung. After, I dodged them all and blew some of my own. My plasma blasts never lose target and it wasn't going to stop now. He winced and groaned. I flew over him and pounced on his back. I used lots of force and I also clawed his ribs. He threw me off and I ruffly crashed into a tree, which hurt my back. WryKin started catching his breathe while I shook my head to get rid of my dizziness.

"You are a very good competor, I'll give you that" he said spitting. He attempted to pounce on me, but I moved away last minute. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know, there's a reason for my name" he said. WryKin pounced at my again with his wings wide open. I hit the most vulnerable area in the inside of his wing. He was starting to get weaker.

"Really, what's that?" I asked getting ready to pounce. I was about to hit him, until I felt a pain on my muzzle. I regained my balance and I started to blend in with the night. I went right, left, right again. I was confusing him.

"When I was a youngling, my father gave me that name because I was something to be disappointed about. Everytime he looked at me, it was with disgust and disappointment. In other words, wry" he said. I flew and tackled him while firing a plama blast at his stomach. At the same time, he swiped a claw on my arm. I wasn't in as bad condition as he was.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes. He also added 'Kin' at the end, with means, a related species, because that's all I was to him. Another one of his species. When he died and left Shadeswift with me, he died believing I wasn't a 'fit leader'. Shadeswift started growing up, she had the same characteristics as him. She was the type of leader my father was expecting. I did have jealousy, but I tried to make her the new leader, so I wouldn't 'disappoint' my _glorious father" _he explained. I threw a plasma blast and threw him on the ground. He started coughing. This was it. I had won.

"I have you my word, I told you that _I _would fight fair. However, I never said Flingwing would" he said grinning. It took me a moment to comprehend, until I was also tackled to the ground.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Flingwing said grinning. He was about to blow a fireball and throw it into my face. Then, he was taken off me. I blinked and saw that Shadeswift had attacked Flingwing. She rolled around biting him and growling.

"Stop!" I yelled out to Shadeswift.

"I don't want to!" Flingwing yelled. The idiot probably thought that I was the one who tackled him. I guess it was really dark outside. Maybe I could see, but they sure couldn't. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to go and help Shadeswift.

"It's time to use the method" WryKin said weakly. I was puzzled. Then, I saw both of them open their mouths and gas start to commence. The ted flames in their mouths became the only visible light. Were they practicing this? I saw that their fire was white and red, and both if them were going to shoot at her. I was not going to wait and see how much damage their fire could make.

"Shadeswift!" I yelled as loud as I could. She was too busy clawing and all of the events were passing so quickly, that she didn't realize. With all my force, Shadeswift was pushed off. My scales suddenly started to sting badly. I felt a shot hit me and I wasn't able to move myself in any direction, except where the shot was pulling me. I felt pinching, stinging, and an unbearable burning sensation on my stomach. There goes my fish. I was slammed into a tree, and the tree ended up falling backwards.

I could hear and feel as my back jolted out of place and I began to have an aching sensation all over. Not in a good way. I fell back and my eyelids began to close. They felt heavy and staying awake would soon be impossible. Instead of hearing noises, islands away, I could barely hear the echoes of Shadeswift, who was shouting. There were ruff sounds and yelling. I heard lots of coughing and in the blurry images, I was able to see darkened (almost crimson) red eyes. They belonged to Shadeswift.

Flapping was heard and I wasn't sure what else happened. I closed my eyes for just a second. Once I opened them, I saw Shadeswift in tears. I was confused. Why was she in tears? Had I done something to make her mad? Was I the cause of making her in sorrow? I attempted to open my mouth, but it seemed as if only air was entering it. I tried again.

"W-why are y-you so sad? I'm fine... I'm just.. very tired. Let me sleep and we'll be together after I wake up" I said stuttering a bit.

"No! Don't fall asleep! Don't close your eyes! If you do, I will never forgive you!" she yelled. I was surprised at her harshness.

"I just need a nap.. I promise it will be quick" I said insisting. She shook her head.

"N-no! We were so close! I was supposed to pay attention!" she yelled. Why was she talking like that?

"Did they leave?" I asked. She nodded. Then, she leaned down and gave me a nose. I couldn't move at all, but I returned the nose.

"Yes, they are no longer allowed on this island. We did do it" she said with her voice cracking. I smiled.

"We did it together. I guess you were right, I should stop doubting you, Love..." I said with a dry throat. I felt cold and tired. My muscles ached. I just need some resting. I took in raspy breathes and I finally let my eyelids close. But when I did, I wasn't able to open them anymore.

* * *

All I saw was blackness. This lasted a while, until I had the power to open my eyes. I felt relieved that my weariness was gone. I felt warm again. Something wasn't right, though. I heard sobbing. I observed my surroundings and saw that I was in the same place. Yet, Shadeswift was sobbing. I saw her crouched on over a body. My blood ran cold once I saw who was the lifeless body.

"You w-were right, curiosity did kill the cobra.." Shadeswift said. My whole world came crashing down. I blacked up, and decided to fly towards the skies to get out of this nightmare. I flew above the meadow of clouds. I instantly felt relieved. I soared straight ahead watching the view from up here. All I wanted to was fly, until a bright streak caught my attention. Where's Shadeswift, I'd bet she'd love this! I glanced to my right, and saw she wasn't there.

The streak seemed so tempting, but Shadeswift, she's a whole other story. She started out as just an experiment, then.. curiosity, then.. amusement, then.. a past time, then.. a friend, then someone worth while, then someone special. Then, a love. I heard her voice in the other direction. Not just her voice, but Hiccup's too.

Oh, how I cared for that clumsy, stupid, intelligent, crazy, risking boy who loves to jump off of high objects. It's a habit of his. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks, and turned the other way. I didn't want the bright streak, I wanted to see the people I cared about. With determination, I continued to fly towards my human best friend, and my Snow Fury love.

* * *

My eyes opened once more. The darkness clearing. My muscles still ached. My eyes were completely opened. I saw a white dragon and a human sitting in the side of the room looking depressed. I attempted to get up, which made a creek on the stone slab I was laying on. Green and orange eyes faced me. I remained laying. My body was too soar to be able to stand up. I looked at all the bandages around my body. How did I get here?

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

"Toothless!" we both exclaimed. Hiccup hugged Toothless and I bolted next to him. I couldn't believe that he woke up! Gobber didn't seem too sure, but I knew it! I knew it!

"Toothless!" I yelled in glee. He looked at me weirdly.

"Toothless?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, it's me, Shadeswift, your Shadey..." I replied.

"Who's Shadey?" he asked. Suddenly, my heart sunk deep below under ground, and out of my chest. With a dry throat, I forced myself not to burst into tears.

"I'm just kidding, I know it's you, Shadey" he said smiling. My eyes widened and I was pissed.

"Y-you, y-you JERK!" I yelled hitting him with my tail. He winced. I went up to him and gave him a tender, yet affectionate nose. He returned it with the same passion.

"I guess I deserved the hit" he muttered.

"There, there, I think Toothless has had enough injuries for today" Hiccup said happily looking at Toothless. Toothless chuckled.

"I love you, Shadeswift" he said.

"I love you more than you'd imagine, Darkwing" I replied.

* * *

Both Dragons were layed down under a tree enjoying a breeze as the leaves flew.

"Don't you just love this feeling?" Shadeswift asked.

"Depends what feeling you're talking about" Toothless replied getting comfortable with Shadeswift.

"The feeling of FREEDOM" Shadeswift replied happily.

"That reminds me, I need tell you something corny" Toothless said.

"I'll allow it" Shadeswift said in a mocking tone of voice. He cleared his throat.

"From the first time that I met you, when you thought that I was out to get you, when we crashed by accident and when you were sent, all the words that I've said to you, I've truly meant. We suffered time away, but that didn't mean that that's how it would stay. It might have been late, but we came together by fate, and I'm the luckiest male, to have you as my mate" Toothless said. Shadeswift had a clear blush on her face. Toothless was rewarded with very long nose. They are opposite species, but they are much alike. They spent most of their time together without realizing it, just like the eclipse. They came together, always and forever.

_**Epilogue**_

WryKin and Flingwing never came back. Shadeswift managed to beat Flingwing and run him and her brother out. The Friendship between Hiccup and Toothless has a stronger bond. Stormfly and Toothless eventually made up. Everybody knows about Shadeswift and Toothless' relationship. No one knows how Toothless managed to survive such an injury. Maybe it was the love between Toothless and Shadeswift. On his chest, remains a pattern of white scales that looks like Shadeswift's black pattern. Funny how he has it in the exact same spot she does. From the day they met by accident, to the present, they've loved each other. Can you play a game you know you can't win? Yes. No one actually knows, if you'll win, that only depends on you. Can you restart an unfinished game? No, you can simply finish the game you left unfinished. Even after that, there are still many more games ahead of you, that will change your life. Shadeswift and Toothless have yet to play those games.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Oh My Gush... I can't belive I finshed! *Sobs* I really thank all of you who were with me since the beginning and those that are recent. You guys have been nothing but supportive, and what more can a writer ask for? This was supposed to be a summer story, but it turned into something much more. I usually thank all my reviewers, butttt (hehe) there's is too many of you and I just want to post this already. You guys are one of the nicest readers I've had, and I feel sad to finish. I'm not sure when I'll write another HTTYD story, since it has worn me out a bit. I will update on 'Life with Toothless'. I sincerly LOVE AND ADORE you guys. I really hope you liked, and have fun with the rest of other stories you read. I wish you good luck-**

******_Playing a game you can't win - Restarting and Unfinished game_**

**_7/24/13 - 9/14/13_**

**_-Proud2beMexican_**


End file.
